Compton Kids
by Young Roman Jack
Summary: This story shows how an African American boy named Kel survives the streets of Compton while being with his friends as they go through Drugs, Murders, Losses, and Gangs in the year 1994. Will Kelly make it out of the streets alive? With his friends? Find out now.
1. Chapter 1

There was a boy named Kelly who lived in Compton California, He went by the name Kel. Kel has five friends who he meets after school. most of them skip classes. Kel was an honor roll student. he plans to get out of high school and proceed to college to be an engineer. his five friends are Joel Johnson, goes by Jo, Vinson, Craig who goes by Big C, Natalie, and Darren who they call Dog, but others call him Big Darry D as he has slept with many girls since 7th grade.

January 24, 1994

BLEEP BLEEP! Kel's clock said as it went off at 6:30 AM. "Damn, another monday already?" He was out of the bed by 6:38. "HONEY GET UP YOU SLEPT I- Oh," his mother, Dianna panicked as she thought her son slept in. Kel had on his Orange Chuck taylors, his levi skinny jeans, and his striped orange polo. "hi mother, good day isn't it?" Kel asked his mom."indeed, honey, oh yeah, i have some left over chicken if you want that," Kel's mom said "its fine mom, i have to get to the bus!" Kel said as he grabbed his blue backpack and darted for the door. "and before you go, dont let any of those Compton Crip motherfuckas get to you okay?" His mother demanded. "Yes mom," Kel said as he opened the door and went down Compton Avenue

"Fuck man, ain't no telling what's going on in this time of morning" Kel thought in his head. He saw Big C on his way to the bus shooting dice with other crips on the sidewalk. "yeah Damon boy, gimme that 20," C said to a fellow crip. "Ight, y'all I gotta go," Big C said as he spotted Kel. "What up my man Kel-lay!" Big C said as he gave dap to Kel. "So you trying to shoot some die and get high after school?" He asked. "Nah man I'm not into that, trying to get my education, stay in school and shit man." Kel answered. "It's cool. Hey bro you got a 20?" Big C asked. "Nigga, I just saw you gamble a twenty, bro!" Kel exclaimed with attitude. "Haha, just kiddin' mr salty tude," Big C said as he took it as a joke. They talked some more until they approached the bus stop. They saw Natalie under a tree spraying her hair. "Step back, cool dog," Big C said as he walked up to Natalie with his chest out. "Wassup bae, you trying to gimmie that number?" Craig get off me! Damn you stink like weed!" Natalie said as she walked over to her group.

Kel sat on the curb studying for Biology and Math CPA as Big C talked with his friend and Natalie talked with her friends. Kel felt like he didn't belong after Christmas break, as he applied himself more and more to school and get an education. The bus honked to let the students know it was close by. Everyone lined up at the bus stop as it stopped. Kel, Big C, and Natalie got on. Big C and Kel went to the back, what they did not notice is that they sat across from Paul Stokes. A Caucasian male who was inclined with a racist group of friends at Compton High School he tapped on his friend's shoulder and whispered in his ear. They sat in silence for a moment. "Sorry for taking your seat nig," Paul said with a small grin. "Aye man, don't be slang in that word, dawg," Kel replied with anger. "I'm not your dog you are my dog, nigger," Paul said. Big C heard the N word and he turned off his portable CD player. "Dawg get the fuck up man," Big C asked politely. "Don't be starting no fi-" Kel said as he was cut off by "GET UP NIGGA!" Big C said, scaring Kel out of the seat. "Spitting that shit huh?" Big C asked rhetorically. "GET UP NIGGA BEFORE I OPEN UP A CAN OF KILL ASS ON YOU!" Big C said exasperated. The bus sat in silence while everybody was looking at Craig, even the bus driver was interested as he know that Big C Gangbangs.

"Okay Big Nigger si-" Paul said as Big C took off his chain, watch, and long sleeve dark blue shirt revealing his muscle. He started punching Paul in the face repeatedly, He hit him with a right cross and then picked him up by his white collar polo shirt and uppercutted him. Knocking him out cold. "BE RACIST MOTHERFUCKER YOU JUST GON HAVE TO DEAL WITH THESE BLACK HANDS MOTHERFUCKER!" Kel grabbed Big C and held him back. it was like that for the rest of the ride. By the time they arrived at the high school Big C was calm and clothed but Paul was severely unconscious still. Big C, Natalie and Kel were walking to class together. "Craig, why were you throwing hands back there?" Natalie asked "I guess I overreacted, he is being hauled to the hospital," Big C answered. "Ya think?" Kel chimed in. "Ight guys, duces," Kel said as he entered his class.


	2. TSOC Ch 2 The School Shooting

January 28, 1994

Kel was at lunch walking to the table, he sat down with Vinson, Natalie, and Jo. "Hey, Kel, haven't seen you all week since I had that fucking strep throat," Vinson greeted Kel as he sat down. "Sup homie, hey did I tell you about the fight on Monday?" Kel asked to Vinson. "Nah, nah, what happened?" Vinson asked. "Well our homie Big C had overheard me and Paul Stokes arguing," Kel said. "He knocked the boy clean out, I don't think he will be back no time soon dawg," Kel described. The gym teacher runs into the cafeteria and blows his whistle and said "EVERYONE, EXIT OUT THE BACK, 4 STUDENTS HAVE ARRIVED IN A BLACK 1984 MAXIMA WITH LOADED MACHINE GUNS!" His words exploded out of his mouth. "Shit nigga, that might be Paul!" Kel said. "Oh damn! Let's get the fuck out the door then!" Vinson said as he tapped Jo's shoulder. "Nigga fuck yo headphones, come on!" He said as he grabbed Jo and ran out the back with Kel. Natalie was out the door already with her boyfriend.

Big C was walking out of the boys bathroom with his Walkman in his hand. Clueless of what was happening. "The fuck is that sound?" He said to himself as he heard students exiting out of the back, some yelling. He looked behind him and saw Paul Stokes and Andrew Westley pointing Dracos at him. They both had on dark lens sunglasses and trench coats. "Got something to say now nigger?" Paul asked. "Yea big man, you fucked with the wrong white boy." Andrew added. Big C tried not to let his actions get to him. It was just moments before they shot him. One bullet in the stomach and 2 in his shoulder. Big C fell against the wall coughing blood and slid to the floor. The Kids outside screamed as they heard the fired shots by Andrew and Paul. Kel sat there in dead silence and was realizing who the shooter was and who his target was. Vinson was staring at the door to make sure it didn't burst open. Jo was crying out "GOD NO IM ONLY 16, IM DONT WANT TO DIE!" And Natalie was holding hands with her boyfriend, praying.

Hours later, they only found Andrew as he was too busy searching the school. Big C was put in the hospital for 3 months. School was shut down for the rest of January until February 7th. Kel did not know what to do.


	3. Story of Compton: Avenging Crips

March 13, 1994

It was Sunday afternoon when Kel was in his bed throwing a football up and catching it. Thinking of Craig's return tomorrow. His sister came in his room. "Kelly, you friends are outside, and they want you," She said. "Go tell them why," Kel responded. "Man get your lazy ass up and do it." She said. "Fuck outta my room." Kel said as he got up and stretched. He slipped on his Black Chuck Taylors and Put on a Black T Shirt and kept his shorts on. Key walked outside and what he saw, was complete strangers. 3 of them, around his age, 17. "What Up Kel," a stranger with a black beanie on greeted kel. "Hi there." Kel responded. "Who are you?" Kel asked. "I'm Damon, Big C's Friend" The stranger responded. "How'd you find me?" Kel asked again. "Don't hate me but we were going to smoke some weed in your backyard." Damon responded. "Well what do you need me for?" Kel asked. "Get in the car homeboy!" Damon said as he swung his arm around Kel's shoulder and guided him to a dark blue 1963 impala. There were 2 others in the car along with Kel and Damon. "I've gotten myself into some shit getting into this car." Kel thought in his head. "So Lamar, G Loc, meet Kel, Kel, meet Lamar, and G Loc." Damon said.

They played No Vaseline by Ice Cube as they rode down Compton avenue. Lamar who was in the passenger seat, lit a blunt. He smoked it and gave it to G Loc, the driver, who hit it twice. "Damn yo weed stale nigga!" G Loc said. "I know, its been in a box under my bed since forever," Lamar said. "Man pass the shit man!" Damon said. Damon hit it twice."Damn nigga, yo shit is weak!" Damon said. He offered it to Kel but he declined. "So You got the shit?" G Loc asked Damon. "Oh, yeah," Damon said as he pulled out a brown box. The they approached a turn and parked the car. "Wha-wha-what's going on!" Kel asked. Damon put the blunt in his mouth as he unboxed the box. There was 2 uzis in the box. "Whoa! Who are we killing!?" Kel asked as his stomach dropped. "The homie Big C hit me on my pager and told me the address of the nigga that shot him up, one of em," Damon replied as he loaded the gun and passes the blunt back to Lamar after he loaded his gun. "You want a piece of the action? I have a pistol in the glovebox," Lamar asked Kel. "Huh? Nah nah I'm good," he said as he covered his ears. Both of them put on dark sunglasses and wrapped blue bandannas around their faces.

They spotted Andrew, one of the school shooters, being dropped off by a white van. He had three other kids with him. They had a bulldog with them. When the van drove off, Damon sat on the window and braced his self, Kel lowered his head and closed his eyes, Lamar rolled down his window and put the Blunt out, and G Loc stepped on the gas and drove flew down the road "LETS PEEL THESE NIGGAS CAPS!" Damon yelled. Lamar sprayed at them and Damon took precision shots. One of the kids that was with Andrew pulled out a mini revolver and shot The side of the car. Andrew had bullets all across his chest and 2 in his head. The two of their kids had bullets in the knees and face, the dog suffered from a shot in the foot, but lived. The boys were dead. G Loc pulled into an alleyway and got out of the car. He saw the bullet hole. "Well maybe Sig can patch it up. FUCK!" G Loc said as he saw the hole. "You think he dead?" Lamar asked Damon. "HELL yeah he dead! You saw all the blood spurting out his chest?" Damon asked. "Kel you can get up now, it's over," Damon said to kell as he was hunched over with his fingers in his ears. Kel got up. "Take home bro," Kel asked G Loc "Okay," he responded.


	4. Crazy Friday pt1

March 18th 1994

Kel was walking to the bus with Jo at the end of the day. Once they got on they saw Big C sitting next to the killer crook Damon. "Wasup, Kel wasup lil Jo!" he said as he gave both of them some dap. Kel and Jo sat across from them. "So C what you doin this afternoon?" Kel asked to Big C. "Me and the crew was going to chill at my house and watch some Boyz N The Hood and play some B-ball, you in?" Big C Replied. "Well we do have that test next week, and my mom is making spaghetti tonight...I guess I can chill." Kel replied. "I'm going," Jo chimed in. "Thats cool, we gonna get some fatburger and be chilling." Big C added. "Hey, fatburger IS one of the best take out services though." Kel thought. About 7 minutes into the ride Jo,Kel,Big C, and Damon hopped off the bus. "Aight so imma go home and get some stuff, it's good have you back C," Kel said as he went the opposite direction as Jo and Big C

Kel entered the house and threw his backpack on the floor and went to his room, got his pager and his basketball jersey. About 15 minutes after 6:00 pm, Big C hit him on the pager and told him to come over. He went to the bathroom and slicked back his Jheri curl when his mom caught him. "Where you going Mr. Mack Daddy?" His mother asked him. "I'm going to Craig's house to watch movies and play games." Kel responded. "Hm, well be safe and don't get shot!" His mother added as she let him go. When he got to Big C's doorstep, his father came to the door. He was tall and bald. "You must be here for the party?" He said blowing smoke out his nose. "Yeah..." Kel said. "We'll make yourself at home lil man," he said as he let Kel in. "Whaddup my boy, Kelly!" Dog said "What's up Darren, hey, you still get pussy like there ain't no tomorrow?" Kel asked. "Hell Yeah nigga I stay grabbing numbers!" Dog responded. "Hey the party is on the roof," Dog said as he lead Kel to the window. They both climbed out the window and saw Big C, Jo, Lamar, and G Loc sharing a blunt. "Hey C! Here come your boy!" Dog said pointing to Kel. "What's up my boy! You want this?" He said as he handed the blunt to Kel. "Nah bro I'm good," Kel said as he gave it back to Big

"Bro it's Friday and you ain't got shit to do!" He said handing it back to Kel. "I know you into your work but I got Jo to smoke it and he is 'A Child of God'" Big C said. "Well fuck it, its the hood. You gotta do the shit to gain rep," Kel said as he though about it. Kel finally hit the blunt and started coughing as soon as his lips touched it. "Heeey, I got my nigga to smoke the weed!" Big C said as he got up. "So y'all trying to get some fatburgers?" Big C asked as he went back into the house. "Yeah I can eat," Lamar responded. "I got munchies like a muuhfucka," Jo said. "I'm staying here I'm not trying to pile in a car with all you high niggas." Darren said as he sat on the bed and flipped on the TV. "Alright G Loc you drivin since you the oldest." Big C determined. They all got in the car. "So Lamar, tell me how y'all smoked that white nigga!" Big C said as he grabbed a malt liquor out of the cup holder. "Aight So Damon blasted the nigga that shot you, I killed the other niggas he has with him, one of them shot back too!" Lamar explained. "Aye, I heard that Kel came, did he peel a cap?" Big C asked. "Nah dawg, homie sat there scared, hands in his ears, I think he was bout to cry or something!" Lamar responded. "Maaan I've never been in a drive by before, I almost pissed when I hears that uzi blasting!" Kel added. They were all laughing.

they got to fat burger, ordered food for the whole party, and got back on the road. "Mmmm. This burger off the chain!" Said Lamar chomping on his food. "Fat boy we ain't got home yet!" G Loc said. "Aaah shit guys the PoPo," Kel said. G Loc glanced in the rear view mirror and saw an ocean of red and blue lights followed by an old school siren. "Fuck..." G loc said as he parked the car. An old police officer got out of the car. "What up officer," Loc said sweating. "How old are you young man?" The officer asked "I am 21," G Loc said. "Hide the liquor," Kel whispered to Big C. "Where ya coming from?" The officer asked. "Oh I took my friends to fatburger." Loc responded. "I smell weed, but I'm going to let it slide, but I am going to..." the office took out a piece of paper and writes a ticket. "Pay it." The officer said as he gave the ticket to loc and walked away. "Goddammit, fucking Cop making me pay $300," G Loc said as he proceeded to drive. "Can't be spending no time with Paul racist ass, he prolly got a mini KKK in that bitch," Big C said. "Im killin that motherfucker if I ever see him when he gets out. He can't fuck with a crip like that," Lamar chill, he servin' a good 15 years," Big C added. "That motherfucker wont make it out then, he hates niggas, he gone die in his 1st year!" Lamar said. "Let's Just go before we get pulled over again," Kel said.


	5. Crazy Friday Pt2

March 18th 1994

when the boys got home, Kel carried the food in for the boys. "Where you boys been?" Big C's father asked with a cigarette in his hand. "We got some food," Big C responded. "Hmm. Well you boys have a good night okay?" Big C's father replied. They all went back to the room. Dog was gone, but there was a note where he was. Lamar picked it up and it read. "Sorry I dipped on y'all nay'tasha paged me and I had to run, have a good night and see ya on Monday!" Lamar chucked the note and said "Well dog is out fuckin more girls," "Man that nigga gone get some STDs I swear," Big C said as he opened a glass case with CDs in it. "Okay we got Juice, Boyz n the hood, menace to society, uummm, and south central." Big C said. "Man lets watch menace to society, everybody done seen boys n the hood bruh!" G Loc said. "Okay," Big C replied as he put the CD in. "Lets grub on this food boys!" Lamar said as he opened the fatburger bag.

After the movie Kel was thinking, "Damn, one of my homeboys might end up like Caine one day..." Jo was scared to death at all the killing. Big C, Lamar, and G Loc were fine. "Y'all ready for some basketball?" Big C said as he got the ball from beneath his bed. "Lets go," Lamar said standing up and taking off his shirt to reveal his black tank top. "Maaaaan I'm fixin to fuck y'all up G!" Big C said waking downstairs with ee group. "My daddy used to teach me basketball moves until he got killed," G Loc said. "What about you kel. You been quiet ever since we got that ticket!" Lamar asked Kel. "Man I've been worried about our safety as black men in this community." Kel responded looking at the floor. The boys got outside and shot some ball. About 15 minutes later, Jo had to go home because his parents were worried. The boys decided to take a break. "Man lets go down the street," Big C said as he walked down the drive way. "Damn C why you so mad?" Lamar asked as he threw the ball in the yard. "This nigga Kevin hangin around Natalie from school." C replied. "So?" G Loc asked. "I like Natalie, and Kevin is a fucking blood! I just ain't having it!" He replied enraged. "You know what, I'll be right back!" He said running into the house. "Fuck man what is going on," kel though in his head.

A minute later, C returned with a Glock 17 and a blue bandanna. "Yo Loc you got yo keys? We gonna find this nigga," C asked. "Yea nigga, I need to stop by the gas station anyway," G Loc said as he got his keys. "Kel you in?" Big C asked. "I don't want to be an accessory to murder again, but I don't want them to think I'm a punk..." Kel though though again. "Yea, sure," Kel said walking towards the car. As they were riding to the gas station, G Loc asked questions. "So where is this foo," Loc asked. "Somewhere around 5th avenue, I heard that's his territory," C replied. "And you still smoking on that stale as shit?" Big C asked Lamar. "I can't help it! He replied. "Whatever nigga," Big c said as he sat back.

G Loc parked the car three houses away from where Kevin and Natalie were staying. "Hey kel, take this," Big C said as he handed the glock to Kel. He held it by the bottom of the handle. "Oh and take this to clean my gun when you're done, now go!," Big C said as Kel was let out the car. "Whooo okay, I can do this..." Kel said as he walked closer to the house. Kel put the gun in his back pocket as he decided to be docile. Kevin was leaning on his red 1971 corvette while speaking with Natalie. "Tell me, would you bang me?" Kevin asked to Natalie "what the fuck?!" Kel thought in his head. "Who's this punk?" Kevin said as he got up and stuck out his chest. "It's okay, it's Kelly, my friend from school." Natalie said. "I don't care! I'm gonna kick his ass if he doesn't rip that blue bandanna off his pocket!" Kevin said as he got closer to Kel, when Kevin got to 1, Kel started running across the street with Kevin chasing behind him. "Come here you Crip bitch!" Kevin said trying to grab Kel's shirt. Kel got the gun out of his back pocket and shot Kevin in the gut. "OH MY GOD!" Natalie said as she covered her ears in fright. Kel's ears were ringing so badly that he couldn't hear the screams. Kel stopped running and kicked Kevin 6 times before running across the street back to the car. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!, Natalie yelled at Kel but he ignored and kept running.

"Damn C, yo boy is cold!" G Loc said as he sped off. "I know now gimmie my gun!" Big C said as he took his glock and cleaned it with the bandanna. "Great now if we get him to jack someone's wallet, we can rank him up to T.G Crip!" Lamar said laughing. "No no no! No crip!" Kel said loudly. "Take me home Loc," Kel said as his ears stopped ringing.


	6. Ch 6 - What Goes Around Comes Around

March 19, 1994

It was 9:34 AM when Kel was home alone playing on his Gameboy in bed. All of the sudden, he heard a knock at the door. Kel ran up and looked through the window. It was Big C, Damon, and G Loc. Kel opened the door. "Kel! Bro! Lamar is dead!" Big C yelled. "Come for a ride real quick!" C said as he grabbed Kel's arm and guided him to the car. "How is Lamar dead!" Kel sadly asked as he held back his tears. "Apparently, you didn't kill Kevin so him and his boys tracked down Lamar and smoked him right in front of his grandmomma!" Big C said as him and Kel got in the back seat. "Yo Kel if I were you I would have blown his head off of his stupid blood neck!" Damon said loudly. G Loc was in the driver seat and seemed very exasperated. Damon continued his rant. "Man fuck this, take us down to sweet. G Loc looked at Damon and gave him a 5 second stare before speeding off.

G Loc stopped the car across the street from an alleyway. "Lets go Kel, Damon," Big C demanded as all of them got out the car and went to the alley. They approached a man in his early 50s selling guns, bandannas, and other gang merch. "Hey Sweet!" Damon called out. "Oh what's up Damon!" Sweet said. "Who's he? You guys initiating a new member? What ya need red bandanna? Blue bandanna?" Sweet asked as he opened up a compartment at the desk he was sitting at. "No initiation, get me 2 AK-47s" Damon asked. "That'll be $235.62," Sweet said as he laid the weapons onto his desk. "God damn..." Big C said as he checked his pager. Damon paid Sweet and took a gun and Kel took the other one. "Yo C, what's the haps?" Damon asked. "Kevin hit me up talmbout he had bloods rolling around Compton looking for me." Big C replied. "We got machine guns, we got nothing to be scared of!" Damon said. "Kel, hand me the gun." Big C demanded. The boys walked back to the car.

Big C got into the car and sunk down into his seat trying not to be seen. "Now what niggas? I overheard the thing about bloods looking for you and shit." G Loc said. "Drive us up to Crenshaw, they probably won't go that far," Big C said handling his AK-47. "Can you guys drop me off at home?" Kel asked. "Drop my boy off first," Big C told G Loc. They arrived at Kel's house and Big C handed Kel a "gift." "Hey man before you go, take this," Big C said as he handed Kel a plastic bag with two brownies. "Thanks man, but what's this for?" Kel asked. "No time to explain. Drive nigga go!" Big C said as the was escorted to Crenshaw. "I'm hungry anyways." Kel said as he took the brownies inside with him.


	7. High Noon

March 20, 1994

Kel is at home with his sister, laying on his bed at 1:23 PM. "Hmmm, I guess I'll eat the brownies Craig gave me." Kel thought to himself. Kel went into the kitchen and got the bag of brownies off the table. "mmm, these smell funny," Kel said as he threw the bag into the microwave. A minute later, Kel sat on the couch and turned on some Cartoon Network. He got a brownie and took a bite from the corner. "I like it, but we're these dropped in the ground?" Kel thought again before taking 2 more bites before watching TV. Kel started getting dizzy 4 minutes into his show. "What in the fuck is going on?" Kel said holding his head "IM TELLING MAMA YOU CUSSING!" Kel's sister said as she ran into the living room "get out of here, shareesa!" Kel said as he stood up. He looked down and it seemed he was 4 feet taller. "Wow, brownies make people grow now?" Kel said as he walked around. He went outside and looked up and noticed that the sky was slightly tinted purple. "Man, I though it was clear out here," Kel said as he went back in. Kel bit the brownie again and then he noticed something odd. A green leaf poking out of the next bite. Kel pulled out the leaf and it revealed half of a marijuana leaf.

Kel fell on his hands and knees and choked himself tarting to throw up the brownie. Kel fell on his stomach and rolled over, but all the sudden, he got tired. Kel opened his eyes and saw that he was in the back of G Loc's Car. But it was only himself, Lamar, and G Loc. "Wh-wher-where are we headed?" Kel asked G Loc. "We are going to Big C's funeral. He was killed by Kevin and his men." Loc responded. Kel's gut wrenched. Kel blinked and the next thing he saw was that Lamar was gone, G Loc had transformed into an alien being, and next to him was Paul, in prison shackles with the gun she shot up the school with in his lap, and they were on an endless rainbow road. Kel was scared, so he bailed out of the car and fell through the road. The next thing he knew, he was flying over Los Angeles. A bird flew next to him and muttered "Kelly, wake up!" Next thing, Kel was back on his living room floor with the half eaten second brownie in his hand. His sister was above him. "What are you blazed on?" His sister shareesha said. "Get offa me and go study for your tests tomorrow or something," Kel said as he got up and rubbed his eyes. "My tests don't start until next month, smartass!" Shareesha said as she bucked up to Kel. "Hey you want some of this?" Kel said as he offered her the brownie. "Get that shit out my face nigga!" Shareesha said as she walked back into her room.

Kel sobered up at about 4:44 and continued watching his toons and ate a sandwich this time.


	8. Ch 8 Back to School

March 21, 1994

Kel was standing at the bus stop, looking at Natalie getting dropped off by Kevin. Kevin spotted Kel and gave him a cold stare for 10 seconds. Every second the stare got worse and worse. Kevin drove away so Kel started to focus on Big C. Big C was staring off into the sky whilst sitting in a chair. "What's up man," Kel said as he walked over to Big C. "It's Lamar bro," Big C responded to Kel. "What are you going to do now?" Kel said getting closer to Big C. "I have to go," Big C said as he stood up. Big C ran away. The bus appeared and Kel boarded the bus.

At lunch, Kel sat down with Vinson and Jo."Where's Big C?" Jo asked as he looked around the lunchroom. "He skipped." Kel responded as he bit his apple. "Man if this girl Felica keep on pagin' me, I might have to fuck!"'Vinson said looking at his pager. "Man you won't get any pussy from that girl, she went out with everyone, even middle schoolers!" Jo said with a chicken strip in his hand. "Man if this dude Joel keep on tryin me, I might have to punch!" Vinson said as he gave Jo a cold stare. "Pfffft, anyways, Kel you wanna come play some Mortal Kombat after school?" Jo asked Kel. "shid, I have to see, hey did I ever tell y'all how Craig drugged me?" Kel told the boys. "Whaaaat?!" Both boys said as they gave a funny look to Kel. "Yo I gotta go, tell you later," Kel said as he took his tray and left.

Kel was walking down the street at home until he saw Big C limping Down the street with a bloody pants leg. Kel ran over to him. "Gee, what the fuck happened to you bro!" Kel asked Big C. "I was hopin' fences, and a stupid mangy mutt got a hold of my leg!" Big C replied, wiping sweat and tears from his face. "What the fuck you hopin fences for!" Kel asked in a motherly tone. "I was being searched for by bloods, they caught me, I tried to get home to get my strap, and the dog got me." Big C replied as he sat down in front of Kel, breathing hard. "Why don't you call up one of your buddies?" Kel asked. "Lamar is dead, G Loc has a job, and Damon sells base and I only can contact him on the weekends!" Big C replied as he looked left and right, making sure no blood were near. "Can I come to your house?" Big C asked. "Well I got shit to do," Kel replied. "Just get up and come on!" Kel demanded as he grabbed Big C's hand and drug him to the house.


	9. Inglewood Partying

March 26, 1994

it was a Saturday, Kel was sitting on his bed with a basketball in his hand. He looked to his right and saw the last chunk of brownie that Big C gave him. A bit later, his pager started buzzing. He picked it up and it was a message from Big C.- _I'll be there in bout 30 minutes-_ the message read. - _why?-_ Kel replied. - _U will see-_ Big C replied. Kel said no more. He lay on his bed throwing his basketball up. About 20 minutes later, Kel was taking the trash out when G Loc's black impala pulled up. G Loc had modified his car with hydraulic switches. "Yo Kelly was up!" G Loc said as he rolled down the window. "Come get in the front!" G Loc said. When Kel got in the car, he noticed that Big C, Damon, and another boy was in the car. They all had 40 oz. beers in brown paper bags. The new guy had on a pair of dark shades, a Jheri curl, and a raiders jacket with a slight resemblance of Eazy E.

"So Kel, meet Face, Face meet Kel," Big C said introducing the boys. "What's up my nig," Face said with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "So where we headed Loc," Kel asked. "There's a party in Inglewood and we about to hit that bitch up." G Loc said as he started driving. "C what you gone do if you see Kevin?" Damon asked as he took a swig from his bottle. "Imma shoot him in the face and if I aint got my strap, imma bust his nose." Big C said as his face got serious. "Kevin still trying to get yo ass?" G Loc asked Big C. "He wants all of us and he got Lamar," Big C said slightly drunken. "Yea, and his baby mama wants Kevin and his men dead," Damon stated. "Man what's up wit you Damon?" Face asked as he put out his cigarette. " I had to kill another dope head cause he was trying to steal my shit," Damon said as he finished his beer.

Kel was looking out the window and the boys kept chatting as the car stopped at a red light. Kel saw a white man beating the hell out of a black base Head with a suitcase. "Daaamn y'all look at that shit!" Big C said as he pointed out the window. Damon, Face, and G Loc started to look. The white man stared at the car for a second and ran into an alleyway. The base head was laying flat on his back, coughing up blood and crying. G Loc kept on driving. "Bro I swear this is the crazy part of Inglewood." Face said grinning. a red convertible sped past the boys. There were a couple of girls in the back. "Man, fucking bloods are going to this party," Kel thought. "The party is up this street y'all," G Loc said as he slowed down. "I'm finna get me a girl," Face said as he lit another cigarette. "That's what I'm sayin," Big C said as he looked at the lights, security, and party goers. "Lets go!" Damon said as he took face's cigarette and tossed it out the window.

The boys headed into the building and saw dancers everywhere, a DJ playing some hip hop, and people kissing. Kel had a strange feeling that something would go wrong. "Is it good if I stay behind y'all?" Kel asked as he inched his way behind G Loc. "Sure," Big C said heading towards the bar as the crew followed him. They all bought 40 oz. beers and Kel bought a fruit punch. "I'm finna get in this girl pussy," Face said cracking open his beer. "Face finally got him a girl huh?" Damon said looking at face with wide eyes. "There she go!" Face said pointing to her as she rushed through the dancers to meet Face. His girl was very fat and tall. She swiped up Face a took him to the back. "Damn he got him a big bertha!" Big C said nearly dropping his beer. The boys kept on walking until they got to the couch where there was many couples and friends. They sat down and drunk. Big C looked right and saw Natalie sitting in Kevin's lap. "Hey look." Big C said getting his friends' attention. Soon, Kevin saw Big C and locked eyes with him.

Kevin threw Natalie out of his lap "what the fu-" Natalie stopped speaking when she saw her former friends. Kevin was rushing to the exit with the Crips and Kel behind him. As they got to the door, one of Kevin's friends pushed G Loc on the way out and made him fall. The boys kept after Kevin. Kevin was running and paging someone at the same time. Big C stopped running has he was fatigued. Kel and Damon kept on chasing Kevin. Soon G Loc got out the side door and cut him off, aiming a small revolver. Kevin looked back and saw Damon and Kel approaching. Kevin bolted across the street. G Loc shot shot Kevin's beanie off which made him run quicker. Soon a red 1988 Cadillac Escalade approached Kevin. Someone in the backseat opened the door and Kevin jumped in as the car flew Down the street.

Kel, Damon, and G Loc made it back to the car as they saw a Face and Big C in the backseat drinking liquor and smoking weed. The boys got in the car breathing extra hard. "Where did you go C?" Damon yelled at Big C. "I got tired and couldn't run so I figured I might as well go get Face and wait." Big C responded. "Face how did the pussy feel?" G Loc asked Face as he started back to Compton. "This weed got him fucked up, I don't think he gon talk," Big C informed.


	10. Revenging Crips

**A/N: Every tenth chapter will be long like this, pause.**

March 27, 1994

Today was a day before Kel's birthday and he was just waking up at 7:30 AM. Once Kel had gotten ready for the day, he went outside and though to himself. "I'm going to be 17 tomorrow," Kel walked down the sidewalk until he saw Kevin's corvette slowly driving down the street. Kel stopped and looked for a minute. He then started thinking about a drive by. "DONT RUN NOW MOTHERFUCKERS," Natalie screamed as Kevin let the top of his car down. Natalie arose and sat on the back of the car with a red bandanna around her face and earmuffs and aimed a Micro Uzi at Kel. But Kel hopped the fence and cut through his neighbor's house. Kevin then stepped on the gas and Natalie started spraying at the homes. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS," Natalie screamed as she completed the drive by. Kel was still running until he got to an alleyway. Kel stopped for a breath a started walking westward. "Fuck! I have to tell someo-" Kel was cut off as he looked back and saw Kevin and Natalie. "AAAAAAAAH," She said as she started to spray the gun at Kel. Kel started sprinting westwards and just as he made it around the corner, "POP," Kel was shot in the arm.

"AAAAAHHH MOTHER OF FUUUUCK THAT HURRT FUUUCK," Kel said slowing down a bit. Kel cut through another set of houses, but hid behind the brick wall and checked his wound. Key felt there was nothing he could do to stop the blood flowing out. The bullet burned his arm like touching hot metal. He peeked out from the brick wall and saw Kevin driving really slow. "Fuck we lost him," Kel heard from Kevin. "I know I shot him, I know I did!" Natalie said. Kevin then sped off. Kel sat down crying for a minute. He then walked to Big C's house which was through the alley and across the street. Kel knocked on the door and Big C's father answered. "Ah, Kel what happened to you?" Big C's father asked in worry. "Some bloods, they tried to kill me," Kel said stuttering. "Well come in, Craig is in his room sleeping," Big C's father implied. When Kel got into Big C's room, the window was open. Kel looked out the window and saw Big C laying down smoking a joint. "Hey, Kel! You're all bloody!" Big C said as he got up, threw the joint and nursed Kel. He wrapped Kel's arm in his emergency bandages in case he got shot. "Who the fuck did this to you?" Big C said, clinching his teeth. "Kevin and Natalie!" Kel said wiping the sweat and tears from his face.

Big C opened his drawer and took out a pistol. "C'mon we don't need to do this," Kel said staring at the gun. "It's for your own safety," Big C said as he opened up his coat and stuck the piece in inside his coat. "Come on," Big C said as he climbed outside. "Were are we headed?" Kel asked. "To G Loc's house." Big C responded As they climbed down the house. "Get back here, there is a trail to his neighborhood," Big C said walking to the back of the house. "What will your dad do if you're gone?" Kel asked. "He won't even know, he stays on the couch and in the kitchen 24/7, that's how I always get weed and weapons on the house, haha!" Big C said. Kel put pressure on his wound as the bandages got wetter and redder from the blood. "Hey, I've never seen your dad. What happened?" Big C asked. "I've never met him. My mother said he robbed a liquor store with some friends back in January in 1977 a couple of months before I was born," Kel answered. "He was in the joint for 12 years, but he never came back home." Kel said still pressuring his wound. "Damn that's fucked up, I remember when my mom was killed by bloods," Big C said. The boys approached the end of the trail. "Get behind me, there is some crazy motherfuckas 'round here." Big C said as they came from the bushy trail.

When Big C and kel walked down the sidewalk a bit, a basehead came up to them. "Hey hey, I need, a um, good hey, I need, ummm, oh yea, I need five dollars?" The basehead asked as he held out his hand. "Nah, I'm broke." Big C said. "Money!" The basehead head said trying to reach for Big C's wallet exposed from his back pocket. "nigga I told you-I'm fucking broke!" Big C said as he slapped the basehead and then kicked him onto the ground. "C'mon nigga!" Big C said as he ran across the street to G Loc's house with Kel. Big C beat on the door and then stared at Kel's wounded arm. A short, bald, and chunky man answered the door. "Hey wassup big boy, can I come in?" Big C said as he offered a handshake. The man just frowned at him. "Gerald, your buddies are here!" The man yelled. When G Loc came down, he gave a crip handshake to Big C. "Whoa shit! Who blasted my boy?" G Loc said as they started walking to the car. "It was Kevin and that Bitch Natalie, and to think I liked her." Big C said. They got in the car and rode down the street. "Aye imma pick up Face and we gon roll down they territory," G Loc told them. Kel was crying because he was wounded and was about to get into more violence. As they drove down Face's street, he was running super fast. G Loc stopped the car. "COME ON LET ME IN NIGGA!" Face said as he looked left and right. Big C let Face in.

"Man what the fuck is yo problem?" Big C asked Face. "I was getting chased by them god damn bloods!" He said wiping the sweat from his face with his shirt. G Loc drove down the street and parked in an alleyway. "Aye C, get the shit out the trunk," G Loc said as he unlocked the trunk. Big C got out the car and came back with 2 Tec-9's. When they got back on the road, Kel woke up from a black out and pressured his arm harder. Kel looked and saw Face and Big C with guns. "What's wrong with Kel?" Face asked. "Fuckin bloods shot em'" G Loc responded. "Man fuck that, we Crip slash GD Nation, we gotta handle these bloods!" Face Said as he formed the GD Nation gang sign as he was a Gangster Deciple but preferred hanging with Crips. G Loc soon drove up but parked four homes away from Kevin's House. The boys loaded and cocked their guns and put in blue bandannas. Big C rolled down his window. Kevin came out of the house with a malt liquor and sat down with his 2 other friends. "So did she?" Asked one of Kevin's Friends. "Hell yea she fucked my nigga!" Kevin said as he sapped up both of his friends. Big C was now more angry.

G Loc sped down the street Kevin saw the black impala and noticed the car. The boys started blasting their guns at Kevin. One of his boys got shot in the eye and fell out of his seat while the other was shot in the side of his body and fell off the porch. While Kevin was shot in the shoulder. Kevin held his shoulder and stomach where his other wound was and started running. He cut through an alley next to his house. G Loc stopped the Car to let Big C and Face out. Big C and and face started running to where Kevin was headed. G Loc Drove off with Kel in the back. Kel's ears were ringing so he could not hear a thing. "These mothafuckas better have got him!" G Loc said. Kevin jumped over a fence, and right after Big C and Face hopped it. He crossed the street and then fell on the ground from blood loss. Big C approached the teen with a pistol in hand with Face right behind him. "Come on man! Don't do this shit!" Kevin said as he was pressuring his wound and breathing excessively. "Give me one reason not to!" Big C said as he aimed the gun at Kevin's head. "It was Darren who killed Lamar and Natalie who shot your boy!" Kevin said. Big C then thought. "Oh...fuck...WHICH DARREN NIGGA?" Big C asked as his finger was holding the trigger. "DOG!BIG D WHATEVER YOU CRIPS SAY!" Kevin said crawling further away from the killers. "HES BEEN A FUCKING BLOOD SINCE 1988, HE JUST DOESNT REPRESENT!" Kevin said as he gave up in pressuring his wound.

Kevin layed down and closed his eyes. "I didn't fucking do it!" He said. G Loc and Kel turned the corner and saw Big C and Face holding the gun at Kevin's lifeless body. Face backed up until he got to the car then hopped in the front seat. Big C just stood there to make sure Kevin was not breathing. "COME ON NIGGA NOW!" G Loc said beeping the horn. "YOU DONT HEAR THOSE FUCKING SIRENS?" Face yelled. Big C put his hand behind the gun and fired 2 shots at Kevin's face, ultimately finishing him. Big C then ran and got in the car with the boys. His coat and face was bloody. G Loc sped off. "Kel was laying down flat in the backseat with us feet in Face's lap. "We need to get this boy to a hospital." Face demanded. "Why do you think I passed his house mothafucka!" G Loc said as he was lighting a blunt. Face didn't talk again. Kel was breathing hard and had his hand on his wound but not pressuring it. His pupils were retracted and his vision was blurry. "Nigga hurry up! That .47 bullet messed the homie up!" Face said. As they arrived at the hospital, Big C and Face helped Kel into the hospital. Kel was laying on the hospital bed with his arm stitched and bandaged while watching television. "So Kelly Robinson, you will be released from the hospital...uh..tomorrow! We can't have you going out at night and getting shot up again!" The doctor said as she came in. "I though I was going to spend my birthday in the hospital," Kel thought to himself. "But I guess Craig got rid of Kevin for good. My mom probably thinks I'm dead," Kel thought as he shut his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 - Jacked

April 8, 1994

It was a good old Friday. Everything had been going good after Kevin's death. No violence with Big C and the Crips and Bloods, Natalie has been absent ever since Kevin's death, and Kel's grades have been in the rise. "Kel, what you doin after the bus?" Jo asked as they boarded the bus. "Since it's Friday, I was thinking about chilling with you," Kel said, scratching his head. "Oh cool," Jo said. As they got off the bus, Kel walked with Jo. "Be careful, there is some heavy blood sets around my house," Jo said as he walked in front of Kel. "Dammit, some of these bloods know my face!" Kel thought. "Yeah, but what they gonna do?" Kel said as he caught up to Jo. "I live down the street from Piru," Jo said. Kel then slowed down and ended up behind Jo again. "You don't get bothered by these Pirus?" Kel asked. "Nah, they don't know I fuck with tha crips," Jo responded. A young black man with no shirt, blue jeans, and a red bandanna crossed the street. "SUH WOO!" The man shouted as he started B-Walking across the street. "Wasup Jo Jo, was up blood, hey JoJo, gimmie some change," The man demanded, Jo quickly reached in his pocket and gave the man 2 dollars and 41 cents. "Thanks blood," the man said as he ran across the street and B walked down an alley way. "Who the hell was that?" Kel asked. "That's Alfred, a crackhead who claims bloods," Jo responded.

When Jo and Kel were in the house, Kel smelled cookies. "Oh, my mom always leaves me cookies for after school," Jo informed. "Since you're here, here you go," Jo said as he offered Kel some cookies. "They're not filled with weed are they?" Kel asked as he looked inside the bag. "No cuz!" Jo responded. The boys went to Jo's room. "Is it okay if I..." Jo said as he pulled out a cigarette. "Where did you get that?" Kel asked. "I took it from my mom's pack." Jo said as he got a box of matches and lit the cigarette. "What it do cuz?" Jo said trying to be Jamaican. He puffed the cigarette and coughed like hell. He tossed the cig out the window and laid on his bed flat. Kel shook his head and kept playing the video game. At around 7 pm, Jo woke up from a nap. Hey man, want to go to the sto'? I'm gonna get some chocolate," Jo asked Kel. "Sure man I need a coke anyway," Kel responded. When the boys got to the front door, Jo stopped and looked at Kel's pockets. "Aye dawg, you better have some cash on you!" Jo said to Kel being smart. "Damn, I don't bring my wallet or my pager to tha school," Kel said. Jo got his wallet and gave Kel three ones. "Next time ya better bring yo shit, and gimmie my change too," Jo said as the boys went out the door. "Damn, I hear gunshots," Kel said looking into the dark blue sky. "We in the hood nigga," Jo said to Kel. When Kel and Jo got into the store, the clerk's eyes followed the boys. "Don't mind him, he always like that," Jo said as he went to the candy aisle. Kel went to the freezer and looked at all the drinks. Kel grabbed a YooHoo and went to the counter, and paid. The clerk didn't give Kel all of the change. Key rolled his eyes as Jo walked to the counter and paid. "Look mothafucka, if you try to profile me one more time, imma hop this counter, and beat yo ass, you got it?" Jo said aggressively. "Jo just come on, you're not even aggressive!" Kel said as he stood at the door. "You lucky my homeboy was holding me back!" Jo said as he tried to do a gangster walk to the door. The clerk watched in disgust.

Kel and Jo were walking down the street back to the house. "Damn yo, I swear I was finna kick his ass!" Jo said as he opened his chocolate bar. Kel looked behind him and saw a bright red car with the headlights off slowly following th e boys. "Hey man let's speed up," Kel said as he tapped on Jo and looked back and fourth. The boys sped up. But the car zoomed up ahead of them. "DONT FUCKING MOVE!" A man in the car yelled. The boys put their hands up. "What y'all got in the bag?" Another man in the car asked. "Just some chocolate and some drinks," Jo responded. The men sat in silence for a moment and then a shotgun appeared out of the backseat aimed at the boys. Kel's stomach dropped as his legs started to quiver. "Bring the bag over here motherfuckas!" The man in the driver seat yelled. A hand reached outside of the dark car and Kel tossed his YooHoo to the hand. And Jo stood there all sweaty. "MOTHERFUCKA BRING US THE BAG!" The man in the back yelled as he pointed the shotgun at Jo and grasped the trigger. Jo picked up the bag and slowly walked towards the car. Jo handed the bag to the man in the front seat. When he put the bag down, he punched Jo in the stomach. "Yo ass better not take as long next time! Motherfucker!" He said as they sped off into the night. Jo was crying. And Kel was disappointed about his drink. "I swear man I'm tired of this shit." Jo said wiping up tears."When I get money, I'm moving out of this fucking city." Kel said. Jo ran up to a trash can and kicked it. "I'm going home," Kel said to Jo as they approached his road. "Alright, be careful," Jo said as he shook hands with Kel and went in. Kel started home.


	12. Chapter 12 - Tiny Gangster

April 9, 1994

Kel was laying in bed the day after him and Jo were jacked. Thinking of all the beef he had with the bloods. Thinking about how killing Kevin would affect him and his friends. "Fuck man I gotta go see how Jo is doing," Kel said in his head. He put on a white T-Shirt and slipped on his slides and walked to Jo's house. When Kel got to Jo's room, he saw Jo sitting in a chair in front of his bed playing with something. "Are you jerking?" Kel said as he walked in on Jo. "Oh...what are you doing here so early?" Jo said as he got up with one hand behind his back. "Its 1 in the afternoon...um..What cha got there?" Kel asked. Jo slowly moved his hand. Kel grabbed his hand and found Jo with an unloaded handgun. "What the fuck?" Kel said as he backed up. A horn beeped outside as Jo grabbed the clip from his bed and ran to the car with Kel chasing behind him. "Where are you going?" Kel asked. "I'm going to Craig's house," Jo said as he jumped in the car and it sped off. Kel ran down the street chasing the car. The car was going to quick so he stopped by his house, got his bicycle and continued after the car. He caught the car at a stop sign and knocked on Jo's window. "Let me in!" Jo looked at Kel and told the driver to go as they sped off again. The car went straight as Kel took a short cut to Big C's house. Kel had arrived at Big C's house 30 seconds before Jo did, nearly blacking out from all the running and biking.

Jo got out of the car and went into Big C's house. "What are you doing man?" Keli said walking up to Jo. Big C's father was asleep on the couch. "What the Fuck are you doing man?" Kel asked once again. "Oh, aye wassup Jo, wassup Kel?" Big C said walking downstairs with a finished bowl of cereal. "Craig, I want to become a crip!" Jo said to Big C. "aight," Big C said putting his bowl in the sink. "No! You're not built for a gang Jo!" Kel said grabbing Jo's shirt. "I'm done with having beef with the bloods in my neighborhood," Jo said following Big C outside. Big C was texting on his pager. A couple of minutes later, Kel looked back and saw a kid wearing a blue bandanna around his face, dark sunglasses, and a blue sweater running full force towards them. Kel's eyes widened. Big C turned around and pistol whipped Jo and started kicking him. The kid in blue ran up and body slammed Jo. They kicked him for another three minutes. The kid ripped off his bandanna and dropped it in Jo. He first bumped Big C and ran off. Jo turned around and looked at Big C. "Wassup, crip?" Big C asked Jo as he was now initiated into the gang. "You fucked up Jo," Kel said as he got his bike and pedaled home. On the way home, Kel looked up into the sky and saw Jo shooting a gun. He then saw Jo on the ground like he was five minutes ago, but just bloody and shot up. Kel imagined what would happen if he pulled the gun when those bloods robbed them yesterday. Kel then flashed back to reality. He saw Natalie fighting with a boy that was probably a blood. Kel arrived home, ending the rest of his day.


	13. Ch 13 - Stupid Saturday

April 10, 1994

It was early in the morning, Kel was playing on his new NeoGeo, thinking about yesterday. "Kelly sweetie, how's the wound doing?" Kel's mother asked, dressed up with a couple of bags. "I told you mom, it's fine," Kel responded keeping his eyes on the screen. "Well I'm going to Miami with my boyfriend all week. Your cousin will be over to watch over you and your sister. Don't get into anymore trouble, my ride is here," Kel mother said walking out the door with her luggage filled. About two hours later, Kel's sister came in. "Where momma at?" Kel's sister shareesha said with her hair curlers in. "Vacation," Kel said still on his NeoGeo. Soon, they hear bumping speakers outside the house. Kel and Shareesha went up to check the window. It was a blue topless impala with golden daytons. The man who got out the car was tall and slim. He had on 3 gold chains and a gold watch with a blue t shirt and blue jeans. "Whoa, I haven't seen Markus in so long!" shareesha said surprised. He knocked on the door and Kel opened it. "Yo yo what up Kel?" Markus said dapping up Kel. "Damn Kelly you done got old on me! You was what, 10 when I last saw you?!" Markus said looking at Kel. "Really? How old are you?" Kel asked Markus. "I'm turning 32 in September cuh," Markus responded. "Aye, Shari, I didn't see you back there!" Markus said as he approached her for a hug. "Can I have 10 dollars?" She said with her arms crossed. Markus huffed and handed Shareesha 13 dollars. "Thank you cuz!" Shareesha said as she hugged Markus and went out the door. "Damn," Markus said as he sat on the couch. "You can just call me M," Markus said, taking off his shades, revealing a small scar. "What is that?" Kel asked focused on the scar. "Oh a lil old scar I got when I got jumped into the Crips when I was 15," M responded rubbing his scar. Kel went back to playing his NeoGeo.

An hour later, there was beeping outside. Kel tip toed to the living room where he saw Markus with is feet on the coffee table asleep with South Central on the Television. He slowly opened the door as the car beeped again which made Markus let out a loud snore. Kel went faster and made it outside. He saw G Loc outside. Damon let Kel in the car. It was G Loc, Damon, and Face in the car. "What's happening guys?" Kel asked. "We was going to take him to ReHab cuz them bloods turning him into a basehead," Damon responded. "Yeah and he said he needed to see you," G Loc said as he started on the road. "Do you got any rocks dawg?" Face said, putting his trembling hand on Kel's arm. "Of course not," Kel said moving his hand. "Where is Craig?" Kel asked looking out the window. "He says he doesn't roll with dope fiends, so he stayed at his crib," G Loc said. About a minute later, Kel took his eyes off the window and looked at Face. Face pulled a lighter from his pocket and got a clear pipe with a white substance at the base. Kel squinted and then realized that he was about to take a crack hit. "Yo, put that shit down," Kel demanded face. Face shook his head no and proceeded to light the pipe. This shit started to bubble and smoke. "FACE PUT THAT SHIT DOWN!" Damon said looking to the back of the car. Face inhaled the smoke that came up. And blew it into Damon's face. Key rolled down the window to let the smell and smoke out. "Stop the car Loc," Damon said to G Loc. G Loc pulled over to the side of the road. "Get out the car, Face" Damon demanded. "I guess I'm not going to rehab," Face said as G Loc let him out of the car. He walked down the road. Damon watched for a second as he pulled a Glock out of his shirt and slid the clip in. "Dope smoking mother-" Damon mumbled as he got out of the car and followed Face. Kel put his hands on his head and sighed. "Another day in Compton," Kel said to himself. He looked out the back window and saw Damon taking care of business. "Hey motherfucka," Damon said approaching Face with the loaded gun. "Smoke this," Damon said as he proceeded to Shoot Face in the Foot. Kel jumped a little. Face fell to the ground and started to cry. "Get yo bitchass up, we going to rehab," Damon said as he grabbed Face's arm and drug him to the car, leaving a blood trail from his foot to the car.

When Kel got dropped back off at home, it was dark and a little wet. When Kel got to the house, it was empty in the Living room, the TV was off, and every light was off except his sister's. Kel saw chip bags scattered across the couch and smelled a tiny pinch of weed. Kel shrugged it and went to play his NeoGeo. A few minutes later, the smell got louder until Kel couldn't stand it. Kel went into the hallway and looked around. "MARKUS AND SHAREESHA, MOM DOESNT LIKE FOR YOU GUYS TO SMOKE IN THE HOUSE, GO OUTSIDE, SHIT," Kel yelled, hoping to let any of them know. Kel was outraged by the smell and went into his sister's room. He ended up walking in his his sister on top of someone, fucking him while he had a joint that wasn't smoked yet. Kel's gut dropped as he saw his sister getting fucked. She turned around and saw Kel at the door. "AAH GET THE FUCK OUT!" She yelled as she wrapped herself in the blankets and got off the dick to shut Kel out. Kel's mouth was wide open. He put his shoes back on and ran to Jo's house to get out of the rain. When he got to Jo's house, he was sweaty and breathing hard. "What yo problem, cuuuh?" Jo asked Kel with his blue bandana and aviators on. "You know that dude, Tommy Weston?" Kel asked. "Big Vince? Jeah," Jo responded. "He was fucking my sister and smoking weed in my house!" Kel responded trying to fix the image out of his mind. "I got you bro, this Friday," Jo stuttered. "Tick Tock Buck Shot," Jo said as he cocked his gun. "Don't shoot the school up!" Kel said. "Nash imma ride his bus," Jo responded. "He gets dropped off in Blood Land! You won't come out alive!" Kel said. "Wait, are you sober?" Kel asked. "Take off your glasses," Kel demanded. Jo took off his glasses and revealed a black eye and two red eyes. Kel looked under the bed and saw 3 empty bottles of 40 oz. liquors. Jo dropped a bag of weed out of his pocket. Kel looked at Jo for a minute and walked away. "Well leave then nigga!" Jo said trying to be tough with Kel.


	14. Ch 14 - Killers will be Killers

April 11, 1994

Kel had got off the bus with Big C, but was afraid to go home because of last night's incident. "Yo, Kel what you need?" Big C asked. "I need to flush my fucking brain out!" Kel replied as he was talking quickly. "Why? Oh hold on" Big C asked as he stopped at someone's house and started rolling a blunt on the mailbox. "I've seen Hell...Nothing but HELL all year Craig!" Kel said as he started pacing. "The senior Vince was in My home smoking on weed AND giving my sis...oh god you know what I mean nigga!" Kel said as he stopped pacing and got a candy bar from his pocket. "I got this," Big C said as he halted making his blunt and went home with Kel behind him. Big C took his dad's car keys and got the car. "Start you stupid bitch! I'm sorry Kel, but this motherfucker aint been drove since '87" Big C said as he stomped on the brakes. The car finally got to moving. "Where are we going?" Kel asked. Big C said no more and kept on driving until he got up to Vince's house. They saw Jo getting jumped by Big Vince and his brother. "Shit!" Big C said as he got out the car. Vince's brother picked up Jo and threw him at a Pickett fence, breaking it. Jo was out for the count. Big C ran up and knocked down Vince's brother and stomped him out. But Big Vince came and punched Big C across the face and choked him out. That's when Kel saw Big C punching on Paul Stokes, Aiming The Gun at Kevin, and watching the fight part of Menace II Society with him. Kel's Hood mindset kicked leading him to grab the magnum sitting in the cup holder. He popped the chamber out with a bunch of dust and dirty pieces cotton flying out with it. Kel coughed and checked the bullets. 2 left. Enough for them both. Key got out of the car and yelled. "PUT MY HOMIE DOWN!" He said, pointing the heavy gun at Vince's brother. "This mothafucka strapped!" Vince said. Kel glanced at Jo and saw him sitting up wating the standoff. Big C was released from the grip. Kel stared at Vince and thought "DONT EVER PUT YO DICK IN MY SISTUH AGAIN MOTHERFUCKA" Kel squinted his eyes and closed them tightly and BOOM the recoil was so strong, the gun hit Kel in the head, knocking him clean out.

Kel instantly woke up laying in the back seat of Big C's car. Jo was in the front seat. "What happened C?" Kel asked. "You shot Vince in the chest, got knocked out on your ass, His brother ran into the house, Me and Jo got you into the car, Vince bled out in his yard, the police are searching for us, and that's how we ended up in this alleyway. Oh and I got the gun," Big C answered. "Did the man deserve to die though?" Jo asked. "You just said you was gonna kill em yesterday Jo!" Kel said. "I'd have you know I drunk a few 40s and smoked half a blunt before you came..." Jo said. "Well I'm never shooting a fucking gun again!" Kel said as he felt the small bruise on his forehead. Kel was was dropped off at his house and he went inside. M was on the couch drinking a forty ounce. "Where you been at?" Markus said as he was watching living in color. "I been out..." Kel said scratching his arm. "None of that fuckboy bullshit mah G," Markus yelled at Kel. "You been out catching hoes?" Markus asked. "What's that scar on yo head? You got in a fight?" He asked. "Let's just say I had to shoot at someone..." Kel said trying to cover up the murder. "Look, it's good. I don't give a shit what you niggas do, as long as ya tell me, im just here to watch y'all bad asses." Markus told Kel. "Want a beer?" Markus asked Kel. "Nah cuz," Kel responded as he went back to his room. An ambulance zoomed down Kel's street, and he knew who it was for.

It was about 10:30 at night. Kel was in his bed laying under his covers. He heard a window shatter and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Markus yelled from the living room. Kel soon heard the BANG BANG of a glock and it turned into a pistol crossfire in the living room. After the fire ended, Kel went and checked the living room. His sister sharesha peeked out from her door. "What was that?" She asked. "I don't know!" Kel whisper yelled at his sister. The walked into the living room and saw a man in all black bled out on the floor in the corner. His torso filled with glock bullets. The bullets ripped up the couch badly, and there was bullet holes in the wall, and in one of the only paintings in the house. Kel and Sharesha saw the arm of the couch and some of the wall with drops of blood everywhere. They went behind the couch and saw Markus with a bullet hole in the center of his shoulder and another in his gut. "HOLY SHIT!" They both said. Sharesha went outside and Kel approached his dying cousin. Kel tapped Markus and he coughed blood on him, making him jump back. "What happened!?" Kel asked trying not to cry. "A blood broke into the house and blasted me. Take my gun...and call...the police..." Markus said looking at Kel with bloodshot eyes. Kel couldn't hold the tears and ended up crying. Kel called the cops on the house phone. And went to talk with Sharesha. "Oh my god, did he die?" She asked. "He might," Kel said, trembling with tears rolling out of his eyes. "Mom has my weed, so I have nothing to relieve my stress with!" Sharesha said as she held her hands on her head. "Fuck that, we don't need any!" Kel said as he started to cry more. Kel paged Big C. Kel went in the house to see if Markus was still alive. M Was more bloody and was holding on to the side of the couch trying to get up. This made Kel sad. "Don't come in, it's a bloodbath," Kel said as he held Sharesha from entering the house. Soon, an ambulance and two police cruisers appeared. Before they got out of their cruisers, Kel ran inside, took Markus's gun, and hid it in his pants. When they got in, they looked at the dead blood and then they saw Markus. "Which one is yours?" The white cop said. "him!" Kel said, pointing to the corner. Too much blood was spilled for Markus to be alive at this point. Key and sharesha were standing outside and they watched Markus and the blood get hauled away to the hospital by Medics with the the officers walking behind them. "They're kids, they don't need to be around this kind of shit, Larry!" The white cop told the black cop. "They are negro kids in the middle of Compton, Johnson!" The black cop responded. The countinued the chat as they drove away in the cruiser. Sharesha went in the house while Kel stood. He looked around the sky. "If there is a heaven, I'm already going to Hell." Kel said as he looked at the ground and wiped the last tear from his face. He then pulled the gun from his side and cleaned it with his shirt. He shook his head left and right and went into the house.


	15. Man Up Lil Dog

April 13, 1994

Kel has skipped a day of school after the shooting. The police had to move Kel and Sharesha into their grandparents' house until Markus was back on his feet or until mom was back. But it was a school day. Kel was in the hallways looking through his locker for his science papers. "Yo Kelly, what happened?" Vinson said as he saw Kel in the hall. "My cousin got shot up at my house Monday night." Kel said with a cold look on his face. "Well I wish yo cousin the best of luck," Vinson said, walking away. When Kel got his papers, the halls were deserted. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. It was Vince's brother. "Why you kill my Brother like that nigga?" He said as he got closer to Kel. "He was fuckin my sister!" Kel said as he tried to look tuff. "Back up bitch!" Vince brother said. Kel focused on two people behind Vince's brother. It was Dog and Natalie, walking out the bathroom together. Kel was going to yell but he got pushed. Kel fell on the floor and dropped his science notebook. "Get the fuck off me!" Kel yelled. Vince's brother picked up Kel and punched him in the face 15 times. Giving him a busted lip and a bloody nose. He then body slammed Kel and put him to sleep, placing his unconscious body in his open locker. "and no one knows the combo, motherfucka," Vince's brother said after successfully locking Kel in the locker. He then took Kel's Science notebook and drew a dick and wrote "Iam Gay" under it. On the right page, he wrote "Mr Selmer is a bitch" he then tried to clean up the blood drops with his shoe and ran off to class.

When Kel woke up, it was the last rush hour before the end of the school day. A lot of the kids were gathered around Kel's open notebook laughing. Kel's gut wrenched and he closed his eyes. Wishing he were dead. One of the kids heard movements in the locker. He banged on the locker. "FUCK OFF MAN!" Kel yelled at the boy. "No nigga, hah!" The kid said before looking at the book again. Later, the principal showed up and got Kel out the locker. kel's mouth, nose and the neck of his shirt was bloody. "Who punched you Mr. Robinson?" The Principal asked. "Vince's brother," Kel responded. "Vick Ross?" The Principal asked surprised. "Yes nigga..." Kel said. "It slipped!" He said, trying to hide the n word. "Get yo ass to the office!" The principal said as he looked down in Kel's Face. When they got to the office, Kel saw a shotgun on the desk and a towel next to it, indicating the principal was cleaning it. "Don't be staring at my Firepower, boy!" The principal yelled at Kel as he quickly threw the towel under the desk and placed the shotgun so it wouldn't go off. "So Mr. Robinson, why do you like to call me a nigga?" He asked. "It slipped," Kel responded. The principal sat in slience until he figured out his lecture. "So you say, Mister Ross beat you like that?" The principal asked he got out a small knife. "Yea," Kel responded, backing up. "They are both A and B students," the principal said as he got up and walked around the desk. "Well it started when his brother got caught..Fornicating...with my sister by...Her boyfriend...so..." "CUT TO THE MOTHERUFUCKIN CHASE!" The principal yelled as he cut off Kel. "His brother was murdered, they put it on me and I got beat!" Kel said slightly frightened. "DONT LIE TO ME BOY!" The principal yelled as he stabbed the knife into the desk. Kel jumped back. "You and your family are trouble! And your friends! My daughter got caught in with you street boys, ended up getting her eye blown out in a drive by. My son is in a gang, and my Wife got her brains blown out during a carjacking!" The principal yelled. "What set you in 'nigga?' Crip? Piru? Sureno? Or Gangsta Deciple? Huh?" The principal asked. "I know some crips..." Kel said quietly. "Oh really? How many kids you got? How many baby mommas?" The principal asked over aggressively. Kel's brain told him to 'Man Up' "I DONT DO THAT SHIT!" Kel yelled at the principal and walked out the office.

When Kel got to his grandparent's house, he knew it was going to be a long night. "So Kelly, Principal Neuken called home," Grandma said. "Yeah," Kel replied, throwing his backpack on the couch. "You know what that means? No NeoGeo until May!" Grandpa said. "Can I go outside?" Kel asked. "Go," Grandpa said. Kel got outside and punched the air and kicked a ball. "Hey! That was my ball!" A kid said running up to Kel. Kel walked walked off, not caring. Kel went up the street and layed on a park bench. "I miss home already, walking home with Big C and Jo's crazy ass," Kel thought. Kel sat up after 15 minutes and saw G Loc's car parked across the street. Kel got up and focused on it. He saw G Loc and Damon eating burgers and drinking 40s. Kel ran up to the car and knocked on the window. Damon opened the door. "Yo whaddup Kel!" Damon said. "Sup Damon, G Loc," Kel responded. "What y'all doin?" Kel asked. "Getting our munch on before we sell up all this rock," Damon replied. "Aye did you move, cuz?" G Loc asked. "I moved in with my grandparents for a bit, why?" Kel asked. "Mark ass bloods done turned yo house into a hangout cuz," G Loc said while drinking some of his beer. "Damn! Foreal? The police should have do something about that broken window, I guess they got in through there," Kel said disappointed. "Hop in and we'll show you," Damon said. Kel got in the backseat and the car cruised off. G Loc sped up and slowed down and ended up cruising through a red light. "Yo Loc! Pay attention!" Damon said, tapping G Loc on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, I been drinking ya know?" G Loc responded. "You lucky that fat ass cop was too busy choking on his donut, nigga! We got rock in the car and shit!" Damon said as he got mad. A couple of minutes later, they got to Kel's street and drove down slowly observing the house. "Look at them niggas," Damon said as he put on his Locs. The bloods were on the doorstep drinking 40s, shooting craps, and selling. There was no telling was was popping off in the inside. One of the bloods noticed the car driving past slowly. Soon, other bloods noticed and started winding down to go inside and continue their activities. On blood popped up in the window with a AK and eyed the car down. G Loc sped up and got off the road. "Them niggas thought this was a drive by!" G loc said as he turned up the music again. "Shiiiit, we can do that shit any day!" Damon said as he drunk his beer. They dropped Kel back offf at the park and went to go sell the cane. "My house is a shithole!" Kel said to himself as he started to punch the air again. The short kid from earlier came back to Kel. "Hey motherfucker, this is for not giving me my ball!" The kid said as he pulled out a shank and chased Kel. Kel ran across the street and jumped the wall. When he got a good distance from the kid, he got the gun M gave to him from under a tarp behind his grandparent's house. He cocked it and ran to the front. The Kid was right on the door step. Kel pulled the gun. "GET THA FUCK OUT OF HERE MOTHERFUCKER," Kel yelled at the boy. The boy dropped the knife and ran far away. Kel had the gun in his pants and went inside.


	16. The Drive By

April 15, 1994

It was another Friday and Kel's grandparents and conveniently went to Las Vegas to Gamble. Kel was sitting outside. He had the gun with him. "BOO!" Sharesha yelled, scaring Kel off the steps. "What the fuck was that for!?" Kel yelled. Pissed off. "House Party tonight at 7, run down to the store and get hair curlers, lots of soda, and a couple bags of chips," Sharesha demanded Kel. She handed him 130 bucks. "How am I going to carry all of this stuff?" Kel asked. "Your hands, little bro," Sharesha responded as she closed the door and left Kel outside. Kel walked down to the store with the money, thinking about home. "Fuckin house party," Kel said to himself. An old and skinny man jumped off the ground. "Hey young blood, got any cash on you?" The man asked Kel. Kel jumped back a little. "Nah man, I'm empty," Kel responded. "Fuck you too," the hold man said as he got back on the ground and wrapped back up in his dirty blankets. "The homeless, Jeez," Kel said in his head as he continued to the store. When Kel arrived back at the house, there was already a couple of cars outside the house. "Shit man, I ain't felling no party tonight," Kel said to himself. When he entered the house, Sharesha was standing on a chair fixing the banners. "Do we need all of this shit?" Kel asked Sharesha "shut up and put the shit on the table kid," she responded. "Man I'm getting the hell out of here," Kel went outside and saw a black car driving up to the house. When the car stopped 2 people got out the car. M's brother, Dwayne, and his girlfriend, Tasha. "Hey Kelly!" Tasha said as she hugged Kel. "Hey miss Tasha," Kel responded. Hey what's up Kel," Dwayne said as he walked in the house. Kel continued to walk. He eventually saw G Loc flying down the street in a rather large van. He stopped at Kel and Damon who was in the passenger seat rolled his window down. "Yo Kel whaddup, wanna get in?" Damon asked. "Yea, anything to get me away from here," Kel said as he sighed. There was actually back doors so no more climbing through the front door. When Kel slid open the door, and saw 3 people sitting and holding guns. When Kel was in the van, he looked towards the back and saw Big C sitting, smoking a blunt with the AK he bought in his lap. Kel took the empty seat. One of the people sitting in front of Kel handed him a Tec-9. "Big C, where we headed?" Kel asked. "Finna do us a lil drive by," he responded,taking the blunt out of his mouth. "Where?" Kel asked. "At yo house nigga!" Big C responded. "Shit," Kel said to himself. The car sped down the street.

The car approached a red light. "So Kel, it's about time you meet Demarcus, Don, and Dominic, Face's brothers." Big C said. "Sup cuh," Demarcus said. "What's up homie," Kel said. "Yo kel, I heard about you, shootin' Kevin in the stomach!" Dominic told Kel. "Yeah,yeah," Kel responded seriously as he looked around and saw sawed off shotties, Tec Nines, and AK-47s. The car approached the end of kel's home road. "Get y'all shit loaded up we bout to clean up some blood," G Loc said. Kel got on the floor of the van to avoid being shot or seen in gang activity. G Loc slowly cruised down the road and scoped out the house. The living room light was on and there was 2 bloods sitting on the porch smoking weed. Another blood was in the yard with a dog on a leash. Demarcus, Dom, Big C, and Dominic let down the windows and pointed the guns out the window. One of the bloods saw the guns and threw the blunt and ran into the house. The other blood, who appeared to be Dog, stayed sitting down, but focusing on what his homie was doing. "Yo Dog!" G Loc yelled. Dogs head jerked towards the van and they began shooting. They shot out a window and shot Dog in the side of his body. He continued to run until he got shot in the ankle and fell down. The blood with the dog turned around and saw the black sawed off appear out of the window. The gun bursted and ended the blood with a clean headshot. The blood for earlier popped out of the house with an uzi and sprayed with the car. He shot Don in the head and Don dropped his shotgun. And fell back, the blood's Clip was empty so he ran back in the house. "OH SHIT MAN IS HE GOOD?!" G Loc said as he sped off. "JUST GET ME TO THE HOSPTIAL" Don said as he bled out rapidly. Kel was on the fool panicking. G Loc sped to the hospital, skipping red lights and going 20 over the speed limit.

when they got to the hospital, Don was already bled out. His seat drenched in blood, some in Kel's hair. G Loc stopped in the parking Lot. "get out y'all," G Loc said with depression in his voice. "Damn cuz, we lost another Loc," Damon said as he exited the vehicle. Kel got out the car as well. "Get out the car and y'all walk home, I gotta do something with this body." G Loc said. "Raise a fuckin funeral nigga!" Demarcus said as he got out the vehicle. "That's what I'm doing, take the straps with y'all too," G Loc informed them. Dominic got out the van with tears rolling down his face. Big C got out the car looking enraged about Don's death. G Loc droned down the parking lot and the boys went home. Kel stopped and started spitting, to throwing up. "I have to stop doing this shit to myself," Kel thought to himself as he walked home.


	17. The Funeral

April 20th, 1994

Kel was getting home from school and was relieved about school being canceled the next day due to a nearby gang shootout. He was walking home and then he just stopped, and flashed back to when he saw that bullet that ended Don's life in the van. "Fuck this, I'm not going to go out with Big C or G Loc no more, this shit is out of hand," Kel thought in his head. He entered his grandparents' house and flopped on the couch. He woke up at 5:30 from a knock at the door. It was Jo. "Sup Jo," Kel said." Hey man, I heard we lost a Loc," Jo replied. "Yeah, I was there," Kel said, trying not to go too deep in the memory. "Would you mind, attending the funeral?" Jo asked, scratching his head. "Ugh, yeah anything to get me out of this hood," Kel responded. They got in to Jo's car, a black 1980 camary. The drive off. "How did one of the homies die?". "Shot in the dome," Kel responded looking out his window. "Sometimes, I regret being a crip, but this is Compton," Jo said. "Yea, you should nigga," Kel mumbled under his breath. About 5 minutes later, they arrived st the funeral. There was a lot of cars at the funeral. Jo took weed bags out of his pocket and put it in the arm rest and whipped out a glock from under his shirt. "Put this in the glove box," Jo said. He then got out the car with Kel. They walked into the graveyard, they saw G Loc's low rider on the way. The crip brothers, Dominic and Demarcus were carrying the closed casket of their deceased brother, G Loc and Big C were standing with their nice suits, the mother of Don was standing and crying, looking at the casket. There was groups of more people, possibly family, or other crips. About 10 minutes into the funeral, Kel looked up and noticed something."Jo, look!" Kel said and he tapped and pointed. "Oh shit, bloods!" Jo said as he backed away from where Kel was pointing. The windows on the 3 bloods' cars rolled down and they aimed tec 9s, mac 10, and other weapons out the window. They started shooting. Everyone that the funeral ducked their heads and ran towards the parking lot. "HOLY FUCKING SHIIIIT!" Kel said as he took off. "Wait for me nigga!" Jo said about to cry from fear. Big C and G Loc fired back with pistols. 'Pfew' G Loc was shot in the leg. G Loc collapsed and dropped his gun. Kel just kept running, thinking about his life. An old man in front of kel got shot in the back 3 times and died Kel ran quicker and dived behind Jo's bloods shot out Jo's front left tire and cracked the window. 2 of the bloods cars were out of clips and rolled off which left 1 more. The last blood car drove down the pathway to get closer. A blood with a shotgun popped out the back window and pumped Demarcus and Dominic's mother full of lead. The 2 crips went from helping G Loc to get their mother. "MOMMA GET UP I DONT WANT TO GO TO FOSTER CARE!" Dominic squealed. "Momma! Momma! FUCK" Demarcus said as he got up and pulled his hair. Their mom was still breathing, but she was bleeding quick. Her suit changed from all white, to all red. Once G Loc was in the car and his leg was wrapped in gauze, Big C and Jo went to go comfort Dom and Demarcus. All of the bloods were out of sight. Kel rose up from hiding and ran over to the boys. He saw the old man who got shot laying on the ground with gnats flying around round his blood. The boys were carrying Demarcus and Dominic's still alive mother, their arms all bloody and they opened Don's casket and lay the mother inside the coffin with Don. They shut it back. The boys finished it by pushing the coffin into the whole that Don was supposed to be buried in.

A couple of hours later, Kel was at his grandparents' house alone, laying on the bed and thinking about life. "Once I pass High School, I'm out of Compton," Kel said to himself. He got up and walked through the hall and saw a picture of his mom with granddad hanging on the wall. "Why hasn't my mother came back!" Kel said. He took the gun that M give to him and walked he got out, he saw a group of kids on the other sidewalk that were dressed in their colors. The bloods. They looked at him strangely and then called him over. "Get over here little man!" The tallest blood yelled to Kel. Kel pushed the gun further into his pants. "Sup man?" Kel said as he approached the 7 bloods. "You look worthy, you trying to join our gang?" The tall blood asked which shocked Kel. "Huh? Nah nah, im trying to stay in school and get my education bro," Kel said to the blood. "Maaan, I wish my mom had enough money to enroll me into Compton high man," a female blood complained. "Well you take care lil man," the blood said as he plopped a blunt in his mouth and took his crew down the street. Kel was sweating after that chat. Kel was walking down the street until he finally reached his home street. He walked down the street and back up to see if any bloods were still there. The house seemed abandoned except for a light on and a table outside that the bloods were gambling on. He saw A blue low rider flying down the street. The vehicle passed Kel and backed up to Kel. "Yo Kel, wanna get in?" Big C asked as he was driving and G Loc was in the back seat due to his wounded a Leg. "Where are you going?" Kel asked. " down to the lil corner store, a few streets from Jo's house," Big C responded. Kel got in the front seat. And the low rider sped off. "Do you know that Jo lives on Piru and Sureno turf?" Kel asked. "I don't give fuck my nigga!" Big C said. The approached a stop sign and saw the tall blood from earlier, tagging his territory on the back of the stop sign. The blood put away his spray paint and looked at the car, he saw Kel and stared straight down his soul. "Oh shit!" Kel thought ducked down in the car. "I thought you said you wasn't fuckin with gangs?" The blood said right before Big C turned the corner and flew down the street. "Why you beefin with Terrance?" G Loc asked. "Who in the hell is Terrance!" Kel asked. "Terrance Turner, the most popular and dangerous blood on this side of town," G Loc responded. "He's a Senior in Compton High," Big C added. "Shit! I'm a Junior and I have lunch with him, so if he fails this year, I'll be stuck with him!" Kel thought. "He doesn't sit far from me at lunch, he. Sits like 3 tables over!" Kel informed. "I got your back cuz, chill!" Big C asked. "I ran into him and his little group, they asked me to join the bloods," Kel said. "Well you're better than that!" Big C said as he pulled up to the store. "You comin in Kel?" Big C asked as he dug into his coat pocket to get money. "Yeah yeah," Kel said as he looked out for bloods. "G Loc what you want outta here?" Big C asked. "Uhh, a Co-Cola, Uh, a Lotter a ticket, ummm, Cigar Wraps, Uhh, a Chocolate bar, Uhhhh, A playboy magazine, ummm-" G Loc said as he was cut off. "Hold on nigga, I only got 25 dollars, nigga," Big C said, cutting off G Loc. "I only got 10," Kel informed. "Yeah," Big C said as he got out the car with kel. The went in the store and went to the back to find drinks and candy, but soon, a man In all red approached the cashier with a gun. "EMPTY THE FUCKIN REGISTER!" The man said. "OKAY I DO IT NOW!" The cashier said as he popped the register open and emptied the money into an empty crate behind the counter. Big C pulled a blue Bandanna out of his pocket , wrapped it around his face, and got his gun and cocked it. "SHIT, WHAT DO WE DO?" Kel whispered as he panicked st the same time. "I know what to do," Big C replied as he put in a pair of shades to top it all off. The cashier put the crate on top of the counter and ran away. Big C popped out of cover and shot the blood in the back of the head. Kel jumped back. Big C ran up and took the crate. "GET TO THE CAR NIGGA!" Big C said as he ran out of the store with Kel. The hopped in the car and sped off. **(( TO BE CONTINUED))**


	18. 18 - Custody

April 23, 1994

Kel's grandmother woke him up on Saturday, "Kelly, the police want to see you," she said with an angry look on her face. Kel got up and got dressed. "Well my ass is grass," he said to himself as he went outside. He saw a white officer who had a smile on his face. "You must be Kelly Lamar Robinson?" The officer asked. "Yeah that's, me" Kel responded. "I'm going to need you to come with me," the cop said as he cuffed Kel and put him in the police cruiser. Key was shaking from being scared of thinking about jail and rape. "You good back there son?" The cop said. "Fine," Kel said as he tried to ease up on shaking. "So...you know anything about a local blood named Kevin?" The cop asked. "Goes by Slinky?" He added. "He lives around 18th Street, turned up missing not long ago?" The cop said. "No sir," Kel responded. Every question about a dead blood, he got sweatier and sweatier. ""He had beef with Craig Williams, a Member of the Nutty Blocc Crips," the officer implied. "Hm," Kel said, acting oblivious. Minutes later, they arrived at the jail and Kel was escorted in the building

In the building, there was inmates, killers, rapists, gang bangers, and sex offenders. Kel was uncomfortable around all of these inmates. "I so fucked," Kel said to himself. They took him into a room with Big C, and 2 other guys. "So I'm gonna ask you kids some questions," the officer said as he sat some paperwork down on the desk. "Craig, where were you on the evening of March 27th?" The cop asked. "I was walking," Big C responded. The cop started writing on his paper. "So, Tyrone, where where YOU on the 27th?" The cop asked the next kid. "I was helping my mom with groceries down on 15th street," Tyrone said calmly. The cop wrote again. "Kelly, how about you?" The cop asked. "At home on my neogeo," Kel said, still freaked out. "Why am I fucking here?" Kel asked thought in his head. "And Omar, where were you sir?" Asked the cop. "Playing football with my son," Omar said confidently. The officer wrote once more. "Okay, I'm going to need Kelly, Tyrone, and Omar to step outside, Craig, you come with me," the officer said as he shooed the kids away. Once they got outside, Tyrone unzipped his long coat and revealed his blue flannel shirt. "So when did y'all niggas become crips?" Tyrone said. "Last year," Omar responded. "I'm not a crip, I don't know why he thinks so," Kel responded. "Why are you here then? The dude got some recognizable Crips to find out who killed some blood," Tyrone explained. "Someone must have blamed him," Omar said. "Omar, you trying to smoke some bud later on today? I got some with me right now!" Tyrone asked.

A few minutes later, the officer and Big C came out with a paper in his hand. "Craig, what is that paper for?" Kel asked. "Oh, I'm going to court," Big C said brushing it off. "You aren't worried?!" Kel asked kind of upset. "I've been to jail for 3 months before, I don't give a shit if I go back," Big C said as he took a stolen chain out of his pocket and put it around his neck. "What did you do?" Kel asked going from upset to surprised. "Break and enter, and accusition of murder, they found me guilty for breaking in a house," Big C informed. "Yo Big C, wanna go smoke on the block when we get out of here?" Tyrone asked. "I got a court case this afternoon, but if you gonna be out past 8 pm, then I'm down," Big C said.What up C," Omar said as he hugged Craig. "What up O," Big C said. "Y'all know each other?" Kel asked. "Yea homie, I know everyone from my set!" Big C told Kel. "When you gonna join Nutty Blocc?" Omar asked. "I'm not, I'm going to move out of Compton when I get out of 12th grade," Kel said boldly. "What grade you in?" Omar asked. "Eleventh," Kel responded. "Damn nigga, you young ain't you!?" Omar asked surprised. "Nigga you in eleventh grade too!" Tyrone said as he chewed on gum. "But I'm supposed to be out of high school! Plus I got two kids!" Omar said. "Aye C, what happens if you go to jail?" Tyrone asked still chewing gum. "He said I have to go atleast 3 months minimum and 2 years max," Big C informed. "Okay boys, come with me," the cop said as he came back outside. They all got in the police cruiser and was taken back to Compton.

Tyrone was dropped off first, Omar second, and then Kel. "Good luck at court Craig," Kel said before he got out the car, "thanks man," Big C said as Kel got out. The cruiser took off down the street and Kel walked in the house. "This could be the last time I see Craig before I leave high school and move out of Compton." Kel said to himself. Ending the chapter.


	19. Slangin'

May 2, 1994

An old Dreaded Monday. Kel had made it to school late from staying up on his NeoGeo, so he had a Detention for the day. After coming into the school, Kel was stopped by Principal Neuken. "Detention, now!" Principal Neuken said before walking away. "Crazy asshole," kel said before starting to the detention room. One kel was in the room, it looked nothing like before. There was holes in the wall, desks missing out of the rows, blood drops, and writing on the wall that read "Neuken Stinkz". Kel hadn't been to detention since 9th grade when he accidentally tripped a kid up because his shoe string wasn't fastened. There was about 4 other kids in the room, including Terrance, who was listening to music instead of working on his busywork. Kel sat far away from Terrance. Kel looked at one of the kids in the room and she seemed to be a nice looking girl to Kelly. "Alright Kel, make your move, it's gotta happen someday," Kel said to himself as he arose from his current desk and sat next to the girl. "Oh, hey there!" She said as she flipped her hair back. "Hey there, I'm Kelly Robinson, what's your name," Kel said as his body temperature rose "I'm Benita, Benita Jackson," The girl replied with a smile. "So what are you here for?" Kel asked. "Late to school" she said. "Same," Kel replied. "So what grade you in?" Benita asked. "I'm a Junior," Kel responded. "Me too," Benita replied with a faint smile. "No Talking! Quiet and do your work!" The detention monitor yelled. Terrance looked back and saw Kel and Benita sitting together. Terrance kept a straight look strangely. Terrence got up and went out of the classroom. "Where ya goin?" The monitor asked. "Bathroom," Terrence responded. "Make it quick" the monitor said. Terrence was gone.

The day went by and school was out. Kel caught a ride with G Loc. "So how was school G?" G Loc asked. "Great!" Kel responded. G loc pulled out of the school. "We not waiting for Craig?" Kel asked Loc. "Nah, that nigga locked up G," G Loc responded. "Really? How long!" Kel asked as his gut turned a little. "For about 6 months," G Loc responded. "God dammit!" Kel thought. They progressed down the road. "Hey cuz, don't drop me off at home," Kel demanded Loc. "Where you trying to go cuz?" G Loc asked as he passed Kel's grandparent's road. "I just wanna hang with you today since Craig is locked up." Kel responded. "Fine with me homie," G Loc said as he continued down the streets of Compton. "So, where do you go when you take Big C home?" Kel asked awkwardly. "Damon's house, I usually stay at his house to smoke, watch tv, sometimes gamble." G Loc answered. "But today is a business day!" G Loc informed. "A business day?" Kel said unsure. "Yea, selling dope and weed and shit," G Loc said as he rolled up at damon's House. Damon was sitting on his porch with a blunt hanging out his mouth,a pair of shades , and a boom box by his side playing gangsta rap. Damon noticed the car in front of his house and got up and ran inside of the house. G Loc put the car in park and sat back. Kel sat back as well and checked his watch. "Damn 5:18 already," Kel said in his head. Damon came outside with 2 briefcases. He walked to the car and spit his blunt out into the yard. "What it do cuz," Damon said as he gave G Loc the Crip handshake. "You got all the shit?" G loc asked. Damon popped open the first case and it was filled with weed. "We got company today," G Loc said as he pointed at Kel in the back seat. "Oh wassup cuh," Damon said as he reached back and dapped Kel Up. G Loc sped down the road. The boys approached a stop sign. Damon looked out the window and saw a young boy with a red hat and red bandana in his pocket dealing drugs to a basehead. Damon rolled down the window and pointed a 9mm at the kid. "AYE CUZ YOU BEST GET OFF MY BLOCC NIGGA" Damon yelled. The boy was scared and pushed the dope fiend out the way and started running. Loc backed the car up and the boy ran down an alleyway, hopped a fence, and continued to scurry. "Cut that bitch off!" Damon said as he made sure the gun was cocked. G Loc sped around the corner. Surprisingly, they saw the boy exiting the alleyway, but Damon shot him in the chest. The kid fell to the ground. Still breathing and twitching, Damon jumped out the car and looted the boy. Damon jumped back in the car and they took off, leaving the Young man to his fate. "What you got, what you got?" G Loc asked. "Boy had hundred and six dollars, and 8 grams of dope," Damon responded, satisfied with his takings. The boys continued to roll around the hood looking for people to sell to.

It was now dark outside and the boys dropped Kel off at his granparent's house. "Is that it?" Kel asked. "We have a lil meeting we got to attend cuz," G Loc said as he drove off into the night. Kel walked up to the house slowly. He approached the door and knocked. Kel was tapping his foot and checking his watch. "9:54" Kel said. The door soon was opened by grandma. "Oh hello, Mister gang banger." Grandma said with a disappointed look on her face. "I'm not in a gang maw," Kel said as he walked into the house and threw his coat and backpack on the floor. "Then explain the gun and the people that constantly arrive at the house that pick you up?" Grandma said crossing her arms. "The gun, my cousin gave to me, And those are my high school friends, I'm not going to be a child for ever," Kel said as he flopped on the couch. "Okay, but if I see you on the news for being caught up in any of that shit, you are in big trouble, you hear me?" Grandma said as she walked into her room. Kel shrugged his shoulders. He turned off the lights, kicked his shoes off, and turned on Cartoon Network, and went to bed.


	20. Hood Value

May 7, 1994

It was 2 pm on a Saturday afternoon and Kel was playing basketball at his grandparents' house. He jumped up and dunked the ball and the ball bounced down the driveway. Kel walked down to pick it up and then out of nowhere a red truck zoomed down the road and stopped and started to roll slowly past Kel. The car was the exact same car from the night that him and Jo got robbed. Once they passed they sped back up and kept down the road. "Get in the house baby" Grandma said. Kel got the ball and went in the house. Kel sat in a char while grandma sat on the couch with grandpa and Sharesha. "So we have some good news kids," Markus is coming to pick you guys up and take you to his house this afternoon, so get packed up!" Grandma announced to the kids. "Yess," Kel said in his head. Kel ran back into his room, got his backpack, ball, and neogeo and got it gathered up. About 2 hours later, Markus arrived at the house with his hydraulics up and his speakers bumping. The kids came out with their stuff and got in the backseat. Markus turned down his music and greeted the kids. "Wassup my CUZZins!" Markus said as he started the car and flew up the street. "Nothing, how is your shoulder doing?" Kel asked. "They say I would have died within the next 5 minutes if they ain't show up," Markus replied. "Y'all know anything about the A-G-Double C?" Markus asked the kids. "Nah, what's that?" Kel asked. "It's my set, Grape Street Crip my niggas," Markus said as he turned onto Grape Ave. he pulled into his driveway. The kids got out the car with their belongings and went inside. "Y'all sit on the couch I'll be back," Markus yelled from his car as he took off.

They got in the house and sat down on the couch. The table was covered with beer bottles and a random box. "Im so happy to be out of our grandparents house" Kel said as he turned on the news channel. "Whatever nigga," Sharesha said as she kicked back and tried to take a nap. Kel saw a purple bandana on the other couch along with an ak47. His pager started buzzing. Kel took it out and red the message from G Loc and responded. later they arrived outside the house in the black drop top. Kelly ran out and. Jumped into the ride with them. "Aye cuh, you look a lil excited," G Loc said as he looked at Kel. "Yeah, I won't be at my grandma's house anymore!" Kel responded. A few minutes after riding around Compton Damon lit a blunt and started smoking. "Aye loc, hit this," Damon said as he passed the blunt back to Kel in the backseat. "You know what, sure!" Kel said as he slowly reached for the blunt. "You thought nigga," Damon said as he snatched the blunt back and plopped it in his mouth. "Shit it's the fuzz," Gloc said as he looked ahead and saw the car chilling next to a stop sign. Damon chucked the blunt out the window and strapped up in his seatbelt. The police care turned on their lights and started tailing them. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," G Loc said as he pulled over to the side of the road with the police behind them. "Everyone out of the car with your hands up," the officer said over the megaphone. The boys got out the car with their hands up. The cop got out of the car, dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. "Up against the car," the officer said, approaching the boys. He walked up on G Loc and looked the man up and down. "Huh, looks like you're already on the record for Gang Activity. Mister Gerald Stanford," the officer said. "Why you pull me over sir, we was just going to The Dollar Store." G Loc asked calmly. "Did I ask what the fuck you was doing, kid?" The officer said as his face turned a little Red. The officer approached Damon. "And you, what set you in homiee? Kelly Park? Are you a Nutty Blocc? Or maybe even a Spook Town? Nah, you are a South Side Crip ain't yah?" Damon stood there with sweat running down his forehead. "You got some dimebags on you boy?" The officer asked. The cop smacked Damon's ass and Damon jumped. "Guess not," the cop said. Damon had tears and sweat running down his face and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his lips were scrunched up. The officer went up to Kel and looked him up and down. "Say boy, you look a lot like my brother, wait are you Dianna's son?" The cop said. "Yeah I am," Kel said sweating like hell. "So you are my brother son, what's up nephew, my name Arsenio," the cop said. "Where is my dad?" Kel asked. "I prefer not to talk about it a lot, but take this, I got other things I need to finish, bye neph!" Uncle Arsenio said, giving Kel a 20 dollar bill and leaving. The boys got back into the car and drove away.

It was a quiet drive until the boys arrived at Alondra Boulevard and parked at some duplex apartments. There was about 10 gangsters playing craps with each other. "Aye there go that nigga Fang Loc dat nigga owe me a 100" Damon said. "Stay up in here cuh," G Loc said as he and Damon got out the ride and approached Fang. Fang was a lighstkinned older fella with tattoos from head to toe. From the looks of it Damon had shoved Fang. Fang shoved him back harder. About 3 other boys playing craps had got up and got involved in the fight. Damon busted a Fang upside the head with his fist. A watching crip had restrained Damon but he broke loose and went after Fang again. G loc had tried got get Damon off of Fang and succeeded. But fang rose from the ground and punched Damon in the gut. A crip soon fired off 6 shots into the air causing the crowd to scatter. Loc and Damon had jumped back in the car and sped off with Kel in the back seat. "Dayum nigga you get the dollars?" G Loc asked. "Yeah, bout broke that nigga nose," Damon responded as he had blood all over his fist. "Aye let's drop homie back off at his crib, shit finna go Nutty tonight. They dropped Kel back off at dark. Kel went in the house and watched cartoons for a little while. And decided to watch the news before dozing off to sleep. Kel shut his eyes and listened to the television. "There has been a shooting at Alondra Boulevard involving one black male Damien "Damon" Adams." The TV said. Kel opened his eyes and watched. "Adams was shot in the head, shoulder, and thigh." Kel's eyes widened and he jumped up from the couch and paged G Loc. "We have an eye witness of the shooting, 25 year old Jamar Lee, what do you have to say?" The news reported asked. "There was some West Side Piru's rolling down here, so the OG G Loc asked if he could borrow the Rifle, Slobs rolled down the way one mo' time, they spotted homie chillin off in the whip, blasted at him. Drove off." Jamar reported. G Loc had told Kel to lay low in the house that night. "You heard all the gun shots?" Sharesha said as she walked into the living room with a bag of popcorn. Kel just stood in silence.

Kel woke up at 10 am the next morning to Sharesha and M arguing. Kel went to go check it out. "DONT DO IT MARKUS IT AINT WORTH IT!" Shareasha yelled. Markus was cleaning off a Tec-9 with his purple rag and slapped in the clip. "Put the gun down!" Sharesha yelled as she backed away. "What's going on?" Kel asked, greasing up his curl. "Some Piru niggas bout' iced my cousin Damon." M said as he asked his blunt and walked out the door. Kel ran after him. M jumped in the car with another Grape Street Member. Kel wondered what would happen when they tried to pull off this mission. Kel ran back into the house and paged up loc.G Loc paged back very quickly and replied with "all Damon friends are meeting up on Alondra, want to come?" Kel thought about it for a while and he finally answered. "Come grab me." Kel answered the page. Kel was slumped on the couch and soon heard G Loc outside honking his horn. Kel ran out and was let in the car by a crip member. It was G Loc, Face who had just got out of rehab, and one of face's brothers Demarcus. "What up guys." Kel said as he strapped on his seatbelt. G Loc sped down the street and made his way to Alondra. Demarcus was smoking a blunt in the backseat with Kel. "Where is Dominic?" Kel asked. "Gone," Demarcus responded, implying that he was dead as well. "What's the deal" Kel asked. G Loc pulled into a driveway. "Hop out the car foos," G Loc demanded the other boys. They all were all facing an older looking man who seemed to be the leader of this set. Kel spotted Jamar Lee, the man from the news cast. Jamar gave Loc and Demarcus the Gang handshake and dapped Up Kel. "Aye what's yo name young man?" Jamar asked Kel. "My name Kelly," Kel responded. "Ah. You still in school?" Jamar questioned once more. "I'm on summer break right now but when I go back I'm gonna be a senior and hopefully graduate," Kel informed. "Aye you bout to be a senior. I stopped going to school in my junior year and I barely had enough credits to be a junior, so you crip?" Jamar asked. "Nah," Kel replied.

The older man had a red bandanna on fire and dropped it onto the pavement. "So who is that?" Kel asked G Loc. "That's the Nutty Block Leader, OG Kingston." G Loc responded with his shades on. Kel looked and saw Omar from the jail with his son in his arms feeding him a baby bottle. OG Kingston walked towards a big blue van with graffiti on it with a sawed off shotgun in his hand. "Hey man, me and Demarcus gotta go, you and face gotta leave the area." G Loc said as he grabbed his car keys out his pocket. All of the blue and black vehicles scratched up off the street. "What's happening?" Kel asked as he turned to face. Face took off his Compton hat, revealing that he shave off his Jheri curl in rehab. "Blue Business," Face responded. "What? I though you were a crip!" Kel exclaimed. Face shook his head no and pulled the neck of his shirt down to reveal a 6 point star with a pitchfork inside of it tattooed on the left side of his chest. "Folk Nation," face informed. Kel mad his way off the street and back home. Once Kel was a couple of blocks away from home, a red vehicle pulled up and drove in front of Kel. The door slung open and Terrence arose from the car. "Hey man," Terrence said to Kel. "What's...what's up." Kel responded. "You and them crip niggas, I ain't feelin it." Terrence said with a toothpick in the corner of his mouth. "And you said you ain't crip. Little bitch." Terrence said as he pulled out a pocket knife. Kel slowly backed off and soon bolted down the street. Terrence hopped back in his car, cranked it up and zoomed down the road with Kel. Kel looked back and saw Terrence's red car so he hopped a fence and kept running. Terrence went around to try and cut Kel off on the other side. Kel soon heard 17 shots go off. Kel ran to see what happened and there it was. Terrence's car riddled with bullet holes with Terrence injured inside the car with a headshot. Kel walked up to the car and discovered the engine smoking and cracked windows with bullet holes. "BOO!" M screamed as he tried to scare Kel. Kel turned around and saw his cousin Markus and another man with an assault rifle. "You scared me nigga whachu doin?" Kel asked angrily. "Me and Mike saw you get into it with dat blood nigga so we dropped his ass." M said smiling. "He ain't dead he still movin," Kel informed. "Well let's get home before he dies and anybody shows up," M said as he ran to the car with his pants sagging along with Kel and Mike.


	21. Ch 21 - Handling Business

**_A/N: im backk sorry dor the wait ;( but were in business!_**

May 14, 1994

It was another saturday morning just a week after the big war last weekend. Kel was at Markus' house on the couch watching Televison with his Sister until he got a message from his mom's boyfriend saying she wont be back cause she was imprisoned for attempted murder. "Fuck man i hate life." Kel said with his eyes shut. Kel hit up G Loc and asked of he could get picked up and minutes later he heard the horn outside. "Where you going?" Shareesha asked Kel. "Nowhere." Kel responded leaving the house. Kel hopped in the backseat of the new van with G Loc, Face, and Damarcus. "Wassup homeboy," G Loc said as he was coughing and smoking. "Nothing much, whats up with Damon?" Kel asked Loc. "He barely survived. He's on life support right now and in a coma." G Loc said quietly. "We found out who the nigga that capped him is," G Loc informed. "Who?" Kel asked. "It was Darren and Big Spook," Face replied. "You mean Dog?" Kel asked. "Jeah, that nigga." G Loc said, smoking his weed. "There was more niggas with them too," Demarcus implied. "Oh man just wait till Craig gets out," Kel told himself.

Kel Noticed that Face looked bigger and healthier. "Damn face, you changed," Kel told him. "Yeah i forgot to tell yall, i was kidnapped and they shot me up with freebase to get me addicted." Face said. G Loc just shook his head and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Damn bruh we was supposed to have a big ass party next week in Long Beach, for Damon's 20th Birthday," Demarcus said. "Geez, so where we headed?" Kel implied. "You'll see." G Loc responded. They drove past to Terrance's car still in the same location and riddled with bullets and windows cracked. They turned into Alondra. "Fuck, this place again." Kel thought. Jamar Lee was standing on the sidewalk with what seemed to be a luggage case in his hand. He slid the van door open and crawled to the back. "Whats up boys," Jamar said.

They drove off quickly until they approached a turn and stopped. Jamar uncased the suitcase and got out a Beretta and passed it to Demarcus, got out a Tec-9 and passed it to G Loc, a Glock and passed it Kel, and Kept a sawed off shotgun. "Woah woah what are we doing," Kel asked frightened. "Taking back whats yours." G Loc said as he loaded up the tec. "Fine but im not shooting," Kel told the boys as they got out of the ride. "You dont have to, the glock is for just in case bro." Jamar said as they marched down to the front door to kel's old house. Jamar Braced himself with The he boys behind him as he kicked in the door. Darren was on the couch with a girl once they burst in. Darren got up and made a run for the glock sitting on the table but Jamar Blasted the shotgun and Oblitterated Darren's head. The girl was screaming. Kel took a look at it and noticed it was Natalie. They locked eyes for a second and then G Loc put a bullet in her face. The boys except kel moved through the house looking for more bloods. Kel standing in the living room with both of his dead former friends.

"Lets go lets go!" G Loc said as him and the boys ran out of the house and back to the van. They all hopped in and drove off. "Come on come on lets go to Big Spook Crib," Face said as he wiped his Glock with his Black Bandana. "Kel you aight?" Demarcus asked as he put a new clip in his beretta. "Yea, very aight." Kel said as he felt a strange feeling of pleasure and delight. They flew past Jo's house and into the Piru hood. The van slowed down when they reached Piru and creeped down the road. Kel looked to the left and saw Big Spook playing dice with Alfred, the fake blood, and 2 other men. "Is that them?" Kel said as he pointed to the men in the yard. "Hell yeah," Demarcus said as he cocked back the pistol. G Loc Kept forward until they reached an Alleyway and pulled in. Once parked, they hopped out the car and braced themselves. "is is for my nigga, Damon," G Loc said. "Word up" Face added. The four gangsters walked back down the street with Kel following behind. They got to a corner where they could see the Bloods once again. "Aight, G Loc you get Spook, Demarcus, you get the one in the tanktop, ill get the crackhead, and face you get the other," Jamar said with his shotgun ready and loaded.

The Blood in the tank top spotted Them and stood up but Demarcus popped out and shot him in the stomach, causing him to fall. Spook and Alfred Made a run with Jamar and G Loc chasing. Face popped the Blood who was still sitting down causing him to fall back. Kel watched Jamar blast his shotgun at Alfred, missing 3 shots, Just as Alfred turned the corner a buckshot hit him in his leg and lower back making him fall but not die. G Loc sprayed down Big Spook and murdered him. Kel watching the bloodbath with his glock concealed. "Lets go Lets go mane come on!" Jamar said as he bolted towards the van with the boys following. They Scratched out of the area and back to west compton.

"Please Please take me back to the crib," Kel told G Loc. "Aight lil man," G Loc replied, Kel was dropped off at Markus' house about 5 minutes later. Kel went inside, Turned on the NeoGeo and got to gaming. "Another fucked up day with my fucked up friends." Kel thought to himself.


	22. Ch 22 The Kidnapping

May 15, 1994

It was 10:00 AM on a Sunday morning. Kel was just now rolling out of bed. He got a message on his pager from Face asking if he wanted to play basketball later. Kel responded saying sure as he got up to get ready for the day. Kel dried himself off after getting out of the shower and got his clothes on. He walked outside and sat on the front porch with his basketball. About 5 minutes later, Markus pulled up in a new car. "Wassup lil cuz, you tryna shoot some ball?" M said as he took his Locs off. "Yeah lets go, i got some friends on the way too," Kel said. They hopped back in the new blue convertible and drove off to the Court.

They arrived at the basketball court and there were many other ballers. "Damn which net you tryna take?" M said as they got out the car. "That one," Kel answered as he pointed at the one in the rear corner. They started hooping for a little while until G Loc and Face came along. They started playing 2 on 2 until 2 boys dressed in red came over. "Whats up with all this blue yall got going on over here?" The Blood with the Red sweater said. "Yeah wassup thats hella disrespectful to us rest in peace to my nigga Kevin," The other blood with the black beanie said. Kel put his shirt back on "c'mon M lets go," Kel said as he was walking off the court. "Nah wassup! Im crip nigga Nutty Blocc wassup!" G Loc said as he lifted his shirt and revealed gang tattoos. "Fuck you nigga!" The red sweatered blood said as he turned around and started walking away. G Loc swung at the blood's head and knocked him down.The other blood with the black beanie pulled out a knife and came for G Loc but M ran up and slammed him before he could stab Loc. Kel watched the brawl, his heart racing. While M punched the beanie blood G Loc threw the basketball at his head while the Sweater Blood ran up with an empty 40 oz. bottle and Smashed G Loc over the head with it. Face took out a .380 from his pocket and fired 6 shots into the air, causing everybody at the court to drop and run away.

The Blood who knocked out G Loc With the Bottle Took off and ran away, leaving his friend who was unconcious from the ball. "Come on Kelly!" M Said as they ran back to the car and fled. "Damn lil cuz G Loc and Face was finna pop off, i cant be going back to jail," M said as he pulled back into the driveway. "Those kids really tried to start something with us man," Kel added. "Hell yea, if Your Sister ask where im at im finna head to Walmart to get some groceries I'll be back," M said as he dropped off Kel and sped off. "Im just going to take a nap," Kel thought to himself as he walked into the house and slumped on the couch.

Kel Woke up about 2 hours later to G Loc outside blowing the horn. Ah shit, here we go again," Kel said as he put his shirt on and ran outside and hopped in the lowrider. "Wassup?" Kel asked. G Loc didnt say anything, he just passed kel a knife sped off down the road. Everything was off, G Loc didnt have on his chain, or his compton hat. "Face hit me on my pager and said he was bein kidnapped by them two blood niggas at the court man we gotta hurry," They pulled up in front of an abandoned house. "Come on loc get out get out!" G Loc ordered Kel as they got out the car and dashed into the house. On the couch there was face and the two bloods, one armed with the knife from earlier. G Loc Shot the Beanie blood in the head, Killing him instantaneously, causing him to drop his knife. The Red sweatered Blood dropped to the floor and picked the knife up. G Loc, realizing there was only ome bullet in the clip, quickly makes an attempt to switch it out for the one in his pocket. But as soon as he put the second clip in, the Sweater Blood Stabbed Face in the gut, leaving the knife inside him and running. "FUCK" G Loc said as he Cocked back the gun and Shot the blood in the back but he kept going. He jumped in his red cadillac, G Loc and Kel running ouside chasing him, G Loc shot the front window of the cadillac before he drove off. G Loc and Kel hopped back into the Impala and followed the blood.

They were pushing 85 miles per hourdown compton avenue until the blood eventually passed out from blood loss and hit a wall, causing him to be propelled out the car and disemboweled. Without even looking, G Loc hit a hard U turn to get Face. They got back to the abandoned house and face was walking out the house holding his wound. "Go help him!" G Loc told Kel. Kel got out the car and ran to help him in. Once They were in, G Loc had some paper towels and he pressured Face's Wound. "You aight dawg?" G Loc asked Face. Face said nothing, he just sat there and looked dizzy. About 10 minutes later, an ambulance pulled up behind the car and G Loc got out to Help Face into the ambulance. When G Loc got back in the car, he just sat for a moment. "Everything ok?" Kel asked. "No cuz not at all. Everybody getting took out, Lamar is dead, Damon and Face in the Emergency Room and Big C locked up yo them niggas was my best friends you feel me?" G Loc said as he started to tear up. "Ever Since i joined this gang, i been losing my niggas. P-Dog from back when i was in high school, dead. Chris, a nigga from my childhood, life in prison, Ray Loc, Dead too, i can name off a thousand of my niggas thats gone forever cuh," G Loc said.

G Loc started the car and drove off. "And shit, if im next, i wouldnt be surpised." G Loc said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Damn man, thats crazy, and i see my friends turning to the hood life too," Kel thought. Kel was dropped off back at the house and when he opened the door, he saw a fat man with a blood face laying on the carpet with Markus standing above him. "Yo what the fucks going on here!" Kel asked in a worried tone. "This mothafucka broke in the house!" Markus said. He Kicked the man in the head very hard making him go unconcious. "Aye shut the door lil bro!" M said as he drug the unconcious man to a room in the back. **((TO BE CONTINUED))**


End file.
